Friends With Benefits
by kashiangel07
Summary: They do everything together. Live together, go out together, even shower together. No they're not lovers, just the best of friends but just how long can that be true?
1. Morning Routine

To make up for my lack of creativity of "Foolish," I've decided to post this new story early. I wasn't planning to unil next month but since I ended that story kinda on a bad note, I felt that I should make it up to you guys. Hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1 Morning Routine**

Her dress was white, long, expensive, and puffy, she could barely sit in the chair as Sango stood over her doing her hair, putting it in a French roll with soft curls coming down from the top. She sighed as she looked down at the 300 dollar four inch heels on her dainty pedicured feet. She then looked at her reflection the vision before her that was just as it should be. A beautiful bride but one thing was off.

Kagome was getting married, she should be happy. She had the man of her dreams. He's rich, handsome, and intelligent. She should be happy…but she wasn't.

"You know Kagome, it's not too late to turn back. I mean you've haven't said 'I do' yet." She heard behind her.

Kagome turned slightly to see Sango as she applied a light touch of hair spray before stepping back.

"Sango, I-I…I'm okay, really. I love him and I want to do this."

Sango shook her head. "You should really stop forcing yourself to do stuff like this. I can tell you don't really love him, you're my best friend Kags."

"I'm not forcing myself, I agreed to marry him on my own."

Sango sighed at how stubborn her friend was being in order to not try and brake somebody's heart. She picked up her tools that she used in Kagome's hair before saying. "Fine Kagome, I'm happy for you and no matter what, I will always be there for you. Just remember that your decision will not only affect you but others as well."

As Sango left the room, leaving her alone, she rethought what was said. Was she truly ready for this? Was he the one she wanted to be with? Was she setting up to ruin her life as well as the life of the one person who has always been there for her? So many unanswered questions ran threw her mind. She has to think back far on what she was going to do.

_**--Two Years Earlier--**_

_BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ_…

The infernal thing just wouldn't die. It just kept going on and on and she could have sworn that it was getting louder by the second commanding her to get her lazy ass up. She hit the snooze button before snuggling back into the warm bed intent on going back to sleep but something poking her in her side kept her from doing just that.

"I believe that **my** alarm clock was going off for the very reason that you ignore." Came the smooth voice just under the blankets.

Kagome muttered something incoherent before swatting the hand away and turning to her other side. The poking continued but it was more forceful.

"Get out of my bed woman."

Kagome groaned and tucked herself into a tight ball still trying to ignore the person laying onside of her. There was a sigh that could be heard before he said, "Well you asked for it."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt a foot along side of her back and pushed her out the bed sending her to the floor with a thud. She rubbed her sore bottom while glaring at the lump in the bed. She then stood up and grasped the sheets. If she wasn't going to get anymore sleep then neither was the sadistic bastard. She yanked the sheets off the bed reveling a beautiful silver haired demon in nothing but his silken black boxers.

He sat up quickly catching the end of the sheet before it went over the bed and glared his golden orbs at her. The two played tug-a-blanket for a few seconds, the demon in the bed being the victor but after giving it some thought, he barely hid a mischievous smirk before he let go of the blanket causing her to fall back.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she was about to get up and pounce but he just simply pointed to the clock and said, "I believe that you should stop playing around and start getting dressed, don't you have an interview to go to?"

"I don't have to be there for three hours!"

"Yea and at the rate you would usually get ready for anything, it had to be done. If I didn't set my clock after you snuck in here, you probably would wake up at the last minute then try to kick my ass for not waking you."

Kagome just glared at him as she turned around and left the room while saying, "That's the last time I sleep with you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched as he said, "Well you shouldn't be sleeping with me in the first place. You have your **own** room so use it."

"But your room is so much bigger than mine."

"They are the same size and you know it, now get out and get ready for the day. We both have long ones ahead of us."

Kagome just growled before leaving the room to get ready for the day. She really did thank that he did wake her up. She was not a morning person so she would stay sleep until the beginning of the afternoon.

Getting the coffee started then going back in her room to pick out some clothes, she headed to the bathroom for her shower. Sesshomaru was already in the shower so she just started brushing her teeth. Yes, this was their routine. When one was in the shower, the other would do their other bathroom duties. No, they weren't together. They were just the best of friends who live together, they have been friends too long to even remember.

"Your turn." Sesshomaru said as he stepped out. Kagome handed him a towel then stepped into the shower herself after stripping down into nothing.

All of their friends practically know about their morning routine and thought it weird. Miroku's the main one who told both of them to take advantage and take one another. They would both laugh about it then change the subject knowing that there was no way in hell that they would get together.

They've finally finished getting ready and Kagome cooked a small breakfast.

"So what are you going to be up to?" Kagome asked as she served him eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes along with a side of coffee and the newspaper. He sipped his coffee, it was sweet, just how he liked it. It's been said that dogs have a sweet tooth and he is no different. In fact, he has a large sweet tooth, larger than Kagome's but she was the only one who knew that.

"Knowing me, I'll probably head over to the office, I think my father has called me over." He said as he opened up the paper and took a sip of his coffee.

Kagome looked at him as she had sat down with her own plate and cranberry juice and said, "You think?"

He just shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed a mouth full of eggs in his mouth. He mumbled something that she couldn't interpret because of the eggs so she rolled her eyes and said, "Please chew and swallow your food before speaking. I swear Maru, it's only when we're alone do you show how dumb you truly are."

He took the moment to finish eating what he had in his mouth and said with a smirk, "And I do so hope that you feel honored to be the only one to catch this side of me."

"It looks like the arrogant ass took over once again. Now tell me what you said now that you can talk."

"I said that I was half asleep when he called this morning so I'm not sure."

Kagome took a bite of her food before half mumbling, "And here I thought the son of a wealthy business man would be more attentive then this."

Sesshomaru watched as a small peace of something flew out of her mouth and land right beside his plate. He turned back to his newspaper and said, "You know you should take your own advice and not talk with your mouth full."

"I can do what I like, this is **my** apartment." She said as she stood up and picked up her empty plate.

Sesshomaru stood up as well putting down the paper and picking up his own plate and said, "It may have your name on it but I **am** paying the bills."

Kagome growled under her breath. Ever since he moved in a with her five weeks ago, he was such a pain in the ass. He would always get his way just because he's paying the bills.

He was sent overseas by his father to go to college. She was more than sad to see him leave. She felt lonely and empty inside.

_-Flashback-_

_Kagome stood at the gate of the plane that was to take her best friend, away. She hugged him tightly, not wanting him to see her tears. When she felt a thumb remove her tears, she knew that she was caught._

"_You always know when I'm crying, I hate that you're such a know-it-all." She said as she wiped the rest of her tears away._

_Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "Stupid girl, you forget that I'm a demon. I can smell them before they fall." _

_She punched him in the chest and scowled at him, all tears gone. "I'm not stupid you fuzz bag!"_

_He smiled as he said, "There's my little spitfire of a friend. Gome, there's no need to be sad, I'll return one day and it'll be just like I never left." _

_Kagome smiled at him and hugged him tightly once more._

_-End Flashback-_

He was gone for five and a half years, barely heard from ever again. Then out of the blue he returned looking very much different than from how he was then. She always known him for looking sick, being incredibly skinny, wearing braces, thick rimed glasses and wild hair. He was even shorter than her by a few inches although he's a year and a half older than her but the being that returned was completely different.

He was muscular, his body screamed out power, and he somehow developed a barely noticeable tan, making his pale skin glow a shade darker. His hair was longer and incredibly silky, and he was tall towering over her by a foot. The glasses and braces were gone for good. He was beautiful.

The day she found out he returned, she was just coming out of the shower at her house that morning. She had her iPod in her ears and was dancing around in nothing but a towel. She never heard her mother calling her from down stairs to come down. She never heard her mother telling someone to go upstairs. She never heard the creaking of the stairs or the door being opened. She never heard the chuckle come from the person at the door.

However when she let he towel slip from her body in order to get dressed, she did **see** the new and improved Sesshomaru and was caught in a daze before he pointed towards something on her bed. That something was the clothes that was definitely **not** on her body and she screamed grabbing her blanket to try and give herself as much cover as possible.

She blushed remembering that day. The look in his eyes as he searched her up and down was something she couldn't describe meaning that it was only there for a second before it turned into humor.

After she had some clothes on, they reacquainted themselves, going out to a restaurant and talking of the things that happened to them. Kagome mentioned that she has an apartment but really didn't have enough money to keep it and that's when he decided to move in with her because he was looking for a place to stay but not too many places were available and the ones that were was just plain uninhabitable.

They fought on the first day they were together but in the end laughed it off when Kagome caught sight of a very nude Sesshomaru when she made a mistake and walked in on him coming out the shower. Soon after that, things just seemed to flow well although they constantly fought like an old married couple on who could do what around the apartment. It's still **her** apartment damn it!

Well she would be the one paying the bills…or at least half, when she snags this job…

"Oh shit! I got to go, I only have twenty minutes to get to the office for my interview."

Sesshomaru walked to the door while saying, "Come, I'll take you there since I'm leaving as well."

The two left out the door, locked the apartment and to the black Mustang that belonged to Sesshomaru. He zoomed off at a fast speed getting her to her destination in only ten minutes flat.

"Call me when you're done, we'll celebrate later if they say you're potential material, which I'm sure you are." He said as he watched her get out her seatbelt.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and opened the door. "Thanks Maru, I'll see you later."

She then got out of the car and he watched her walk inside before driving off to his

father's building.

* * *

I'll try to update soon but bare with me please. I'm swamped with test so my muse won't allow me to come up with crazy ideas. Hey, maybe you guys could help me.


	2. The Interview

Well, here's the second chapter. I tried to make it longer but this is all I have for now. I believe as I progress, more will be added.

As for who Kagome is marrying in the first chapter…you'll just have to wait and find out. I can't give it away but perhaps you may get a clue sooner or later so…

ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTA!!!!

* * *

**Ch. 2 The Interview**

Kagome took a deep breath and held it as she looked up at the giant building she stood in front of. It wasn't as tall as Taisho Corps, the building that Sesshomaru's family owned, but it was close enough. She still had to hurt her neck in order to look up to the very top…the floor that she has to go on.

She let out her breath as she walked inside of Haetori Enterprise. She came in looking around the lobby for an elevator. With a little help from the front desk, she found where the elevators were and was on her way up to meet her fate.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to meet with Naraku Haetori for a job interview." The red eyed woman at the desk picked up a clipboard with what Kagome could assume were names of the interviewees.

"Okay Ms. Higurashi, could you please just sit outside of this door. Mr. Haetori is in the middle of an interview right now and will get to you as soon as he can."

Kagome gave her a smile and sat on a bench right outside of the large, double mahogany doors. She stared at the door intensely and noticed the strangely beautiful web carvings made in the wood.

There were a few minutes of silence except for the clacking of the keys as the red eyed woman typed away on her computer and the clicking of her mouse. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a woman walked out. She didn't look too happy, it was at that moment that Kagome really started feeling nervous about what was to happen. She hoped that she could get this job, Sesshomaru told her that she didn't have to as long as they are together but **1.** She couldn't stay home and do nothing and **2.** There is always a possibility that they won't stay together. They've been best friends for a long time but they do have separate lives too, she was sure that there would be a significant other to come into their lives and split them up.

She sighed, she really didn't want to think like that, they're together now and that's what's important.

"Ms. Izumi, send in the next appointment." Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the intercom.

She looked over to see the woman at the desk smile and said in a very seductive manner, "Sure thing sir." Kagome could tell that this woman had a thing for the boss. Well every office has its drama.

"Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Haetori will see you now." She said back in the tone she used before which was bored and uninterested.

Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before going in.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru pulled up into the office parking lot. He saw that his father's car was in its usual spot. He stepped into the building and there were dozens of people running around, busy working but they all paused long enough to greet him as he casually strolled to the elevators, ignoring them all. They were nothing but suck-ups anyway, doing anything to please the boss by **trying** to please his sons especially the one that was supposed to take over the business.

He got on the elevator and headed up to the top floor where his father would be found. Ten minutes later, he found himself on the seventy-fifth floor and walked down the corridor to the main office.

The secretary, a nice but lively old woman named Kaede, greeted him without pausing from her typing and he greeted her as well. Out of all the people in the office, she's the only one that he could actually stand. She seemed almost like a grandmother to him since she's known the family for a long time but he would never admit that.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Sesshomaru said as he walked in.

His father was sitting at his desk and was in the middle of a conversation with some other man. On side of the other man was a young woman around his age. He didn't even pay any mind to her knowing that she was looking at him hungrily like every other woman that came to meet him.

"Ah Sesshomaru, yes I wanted to see you. I was wondering what took you so long, you could have at least called and let me know you were on your way." The elder silver haired youkai said.

"I dropped Kagome off for her interview but I'm here now so what is it that you want?"

Toga smiled and sat back in his chair. "I'm sure that you remember Kenshin Takahashi and his lovely daughter Sara Takahashi."

Sesshomaru looked to the other two people in the room. Of course he knew them, especially Sara, how could he ever forget about her. Sara is a demoness who was beyond popular back in high school. She's beautiful, intelligent or at least has more brains than the regular bimbos that he came across, and she's very talented with instruments especially the wind instruments. She's also the one who made his life a living hell during school.

Sesshomaru back then was a complete nerd and Sara made sure that he and everyone else knew that. When he came back from collage, he was sent to Mr. Takahashi's office in his father's place to set up a meeting and that's when she saw him and was supposedly 'in love' with him.

He didn't say anything, he just turned back to his father and gave a slight nod.

"Well son it seems that Kenshin's daughter is quite smitten by you."

"How lovely."

Toga could hear the sarcasm and turned to his guest. "Kenshin, excuse me but I need to have a word with my son, we'll be right back."

The two inu youkai left the room and into another empty office. Sesshomaru stood calmly as his father sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and glared at him. When it was clear that the glare wasn't intimidating his son, he sighed and spoke up.

"Sesshomaru, it's time that you've gotten a mate. There are many females that dream to grace you yet you turn them away."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I figured that's what this is all about. Father, don't you think that there's a reason I turn down so many women."

"My kami, you're gay aren't you?" Toga said with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru tried to get his father's attention but he kept talking. "I mean I didn't see any signals other than you turning away women…"

"Father…"

"Damn it, now it's up to Inuyasha to give me grandchildren…"

"FATHER!"

Toga stopped his rambling and looked at his son. "Sess, even though you're gay, I want you to know that I love you but I can no longer call you 'son' in public. I was so hoping that I would never hear it."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. This was so annoying. "And you **won't** ever hear it because I'm not. I'm sure that from my scent that **1.** I do not 'associate' with men in that manner and **2.** It may have been a while but I've slept with **women**."

Toga relaxed and ran a hand threw his hair as he said, "Yes and I'm sorry but you are very secretive about your life…"

"Father." Sesshomaru almost growled while sending a death glare. Toga gulped, he hated that his own son has become fiercer than him.

"Right…Anyway, Sara wishes to become your mate so…"

"No." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You are so stubborn, she's perfect for you."

"You think every woman is perfect for me, the answer is no. She's just like the other gold-digging females. She may look innocent on the outside but you don't really know her like I do. She was my self proclaimed tormentor back in school, I hated school because of her. I refuse to have to anything to do with her."

Sesshomaru turned to leave when his father said, "I just can't stand to see you alone."

The younger demon stopped but didn't turn. "I'm never alone." He then left out.

Toga sighed and shook his head, he could only hope that what he said is true. Sesshomaru always seemed to be the loner. He stopped expressing himself when he was younger after his mother died and he quickly mated and married to his old friend Izayoi. Sesshomaru became quiet and reclusive and he feared that his son was gone forever…well that was until they came in contact with a little slip of a girl.

Sesshomaru was put in a school for the gifted right after he turned six since he was very intelligent for his age. That's where he met five-year-old Kagome. It was a rocky start but the two became friends somehow and stayed that way.

Toga came to love her, she was the daughter that he never had and he really hoped that she would become a true Taisho. He hoped that when her and his son grew up, they would mate but as they did grow up, it didn't seem like it was happening. In fact, she dated Inuyasha for a short time but they thought it was best that they stayed friends. He still holds some slither of hope for his eldest to claim her but he's accepted how things are.

"Oh well, at least I tried."

_**~F~W~B~**_

The man behind a dark mahogany desk practically slammed his head down on the desk before him. It wouldn't matter if he got a headache from it, he already had a monstrous one thumping away as if someone had taken a sledge hammer and was hitting his head repeatedly in a steady rhythm. It couldn't possibly get any worse than that.

The cause of his headache was these damnable interviews. He always hated them and even if he did pick someone to become his new assistant already, they would leave after a month because either the women he hired were whores and flirting with him, or they lied about their résumés…then they would flirt with him. He doesn't even know why or how he puts up with Kagura knowing that she also has a thing for him. Well, Kagura is actually a smart girl although she refuses to show so all the time and she actually didn't like him at first. He doesn't know when the obsession started but he is a little grateful for it, she keeps the more whorish women away from him.

He spun around in his chair to look out the window as he picked up a glass of bourbon that he always kept by him to help him get threw the day. He picked up the file that had the name of the woman that was the last to be interviewed. He saw that she was fairly intelligent and done a lot of community service on her résumé but he could bet that it was another hoax. He would be sure to make this interview quick so that he could end his day early and head home.

Kagome stepped inside of the office, she immediately shivered feeling how cold the air in the room was. Even though she was wearing a longs leave blazer she could still feel it.

The chair behind the desk spun around and there sat what would hopefully be her new boss. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect to see a man who was a little older than her as the CEO. Half of his glossy, wavy locks were up in a ponytail while the rest hung freely. His eyes were a deep crimson red, they seemed cold and yet trusting. He had a smirk on his face as he…wait, he was checking her out! She blushed as his eyes swept over her form.

He couldn't believe what he saw, and he liked it. She was the most beautiful woman that he's ever laid eyes on and he could feel his blood rush to his lower region. She even made his headache go away. When he sensed her nervousness he just gestured a hand to the empty chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Please take a seat." His voice was deep much like Sesshomaru's voice and she started feeling a bit comfortable in the room with him.

They sat in silence for only a second before he said, "Well I suppose we should get this interview over with."

He looked threw her file that held her papers, scanning threw what was put down. Of course he already knew what was there but he wanted to see if she would break and start talking in the extreme quietness that was in the room. Kagome tried her best not to squirm, she didn't want to look afraid, but she didn't know what he was thinking. His face was emotionless, just as Sesshomaru could be and for a brief moment, wondered if the two were related or knew each other. Finally he put the papers down and Kagome was really feeling nervous, he didn't seem impressed. Finally, he started asking questions. He asked her about herself and such and then he came to his last question.

"Ms. Higurashi, why did you choose to work here?" Naraku said as he put his hands together.

Kagome took in a deep breath willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down before straightening up, and looking him dead in the eye. "Well, I've heard so much about your business and know that it can be quite challenging to deal with."

"Do you think you could really handle it? Marketing is a very demanding business, it's always changing to the customer's wants and needs."

"If I couldn't handle it, don't you think I would be somewhere else right now and not wasting your time?"

She didn't mean to say it, especially in a rude manor, but she said it. Now she looked at him, searching his eyes for any emotion but finding none. Finally, a smirk shown on his face.

"My you are a lively one. That is what's needed for my business. You are also highly intelligent as I've seen on your resume. You have high potential."

He stood up and Kagome followed suit. He shook her hand and said, "I will have to schedule another interview with you very soon. You will receive a call from me in about a week or so."

Kagome smiled back at him and thanked him before leaving the office, smile plastered on her face. She saw the sleek black Mustang sitting outside the building and skipped for it. After opening the door and jumping in, the two rode off.

"Looks like things went well for you." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Yup, he told me to look for him to call in about a week, let's get me some food, I'm hungry." Kagome said as she strapped on her seatbelt.

"As you wish."

They went to a nice little restaurant, the very same one that he took her to the day he came back as a matter-of-fact.

"So Maru, what did your dad want?" Kagome said as she took a bite of her sushi roll.

Sesshomaru took a sip of sake before sighing and said, "He's playing match maker again."

Kagome laughed a bit. Sesshomaru always had the worst luck when it came to dealing with his father. It proved to be more so when he mentioned who his father tried to pair him up with.

"Sara, wow, of course it would be her that your dad thinks you should be with. You know, if I were you, I would go for it."

He gave her a blank face as he said dryly, "And why the hell do you think that?"

"One word my friend, _revenge."_

Sesshomaru shook his head as he set his cup down. "Gome, you should know better. Revenge is not the best choice."

"But it would sure make you feel better."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Very true but I do not work that way."

Kagome rolled her eyes while muttering, "Sure you don't." She could remember all the times he gotten revenge back on her as well as his half-brother for all the pranks that they pulled on him.

"She doesn't deserve the effort it would take to get revenge on her and in order for me to do so, I would have to (shutter) date her."

Kagome giggled at him earning a low growl. "It's not funny if you have to be put in that situation."

"You're right and because I'm not, it is funny."

Sesshomaru sneered at her for a second before putting on a small smirk and taking another sip of his drink.

The two enjoyed the rest of their evening before heading back home.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome woke up startled by the loud booming sounds. Breathing erratically, she looked around the room only to see weird shadows caused by the flashing of the lightning. She tugged her blanket over her head to hide from it. She hated lightning, it always made things that weren't scary, horrifying because of the shadows it created. She didn't mind the thunder so much, in fact it soothed her a great deal but the lightning was another story. She tried to go back to sleep but she could see the flashes threw the blanket. When she kept her eyes shut, she just couldn't fall asleep, her body was fully awake and she wanted nothing more than to have her mother sooth her like she always did but since she was no longer living with her mother, there was only one person she could go to.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

He lay still as if he were dead. She walked over and nudged him, cringing when a flash of lightning lit the room up.

"Sesshomaru…" She said as she shook him.

"Hn…" Was his response as he lazily turned his body to her,

"Maru, it's lightning, can I…"

She didn't need to say anymore, being such a friend who knew her inside and out, he knew of her fear of lighting. He lifted the blanket and she hurried under just as there was another flash. He could feel her trembling so he put his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Sleep Gome."

Kagome always loved his deep and smooth voice. She loved it more when he purred because it sent soothing vibrations threw out her body. That was part of the reason why she likes thunder, she could feel it more than hear it and she just loved the feeling.

She could feel her eyelids get heavy as she hugged him tightly and soon she was asleep.


	3. Unexpected Encounters

I decided to update early since I finished this chapter and couldn't bare to keep it until Friday. I'm also happy that I don't have to go to school tomorrow and Friday being that I wouldn't have anything to do but study for my finals which are next week. Now the only thing about me updating early is that I won't update until sometime next week because the next chapter is no where near finished but I'm working on it when ever I can. So...yea!

* * *

**Ch. 3 Unexpected Encounters**

The sun risen slowly, filling the small room full with light…well, not really. The dark midnight blue curtains kept most of the light from coming into the room so it remained dark well past the hour.

The two people in bed continued to sleep, it was just so cozy and warm that almost nothing could wake them…almost.

"So you two finally had the nerve to sleep with other."

Kagome was the one who woke up startled, shrieking because of the intruder in the room. She was followed by a disgruntled, growling demon that was lying under her as she straddled his waist.

They both looked at the trespasser and growled at him.

"Half-breed, what are you doing here…no never mind that, how did you get in." Sesshomaru demanded to know.

Inuyasha said nothing as he had a boyish smile on his face and held up a set of keys. "The extra keys that Kagome gave to me because you know how forgetful she is when it comes to shit like this."

Sesshomaru snatched the keys from him causing Inuyasha to go into a small fit.

"Why did you see fit to give keys to the apartment to a moron? There's no telling what he would destroy when we're gone." Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he lay back down on the bed wishing to go back to sleep but knowing that he won't be able to.

"Hey, I wouldn't even need to use the keys to get in if you'd just open the door the first time I rang the doorbell. I was ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door like crazy for you lazy asses to open it."

Sesshomaru didn't move and he kept his eyes closed as he said, "Didn't that tell you that nobody wished to be disturbed."

Inuyasha smirked as he folded his arms. "Yea and I see why, you finally tapped that ass. I don't blame you either, I sure Kegs was…

Before he finished what he was saying, Kagome hit him hard upside his head with the pillow. Sesshomaru didn't see being that his eyes was still closed but he smirked knowing what happened.

"Word of advice jackass, don't talk about someone when they're right in front of you. And another thing, we didn't have sex!"

She hit him with the pillow again for good measure and he backed off. "Okay, I give ya psycho bitch."

Kagome growled ready to pounce on him, it was too early in the morning…well just plain morning being that it was around ten, to deal with an idiot. Just when she was about to jump him, she felt Sesshomaru move his hands to her hips to keep her in place.

"Don't waist your energy Gome, we got to see why he's here…" He said ever so calmly with a ghost of a smirk as he looked at her. He then placed on his indifferent mask as he looked to Inuyasha and continued with, "…then we give him the beating he deserves."

Kagome smirked at that and relaxed on top of him. Inuyasha gulped, he knew that he should have waited till later to talk to his brother but he was hoping to find him in a very embarrassing situation. Well it was embarrassing but not what he was looking for.

"Speak Inuyasha or I will let Kagome go."

Inuyasha glared at him and said, "Well, our dear friend Miroku decided to throw a party at his club today this afternoon and we're invited."

Both people still in bed held a blank look but it was Sesshomaru who said, "And this couldn't wait till later?"

Inuyasha looked around nervously knowing that he was screwed. He would regret ever trying to get some blackmail on his stupid bastard of a brother.

"Well I thought that you would like to get a head start of getting ready." He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head hoping that they would buy his excuse.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and said, "Gome, would you like to go?"

She nodded happily before turning back to glare at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also glared back at him and said, "Tell the wolf that we will be there, now you have three seconds to leave or else you won't be attending."

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and left quickly. Even though he could take on his brother, he could still get a good beating from him and with Kagome at his side, he'll probably have scars for weeks.

"I can't see how a cold asshole got such a sweet girl like Kagome on his side. She was never that loyal to me when we were going out." He said to himself as he looked back at the apartment once he was outside.

He felt a little jealous, he wish that Kagome could have feelings for him like he did for her but he could tell that it would have never happened. Although she did try, he couldn't stand to see her pushing herself to do something that she didn't really want to do. In the end, they turned out to be great friends, almost like brother and sister and he fell in love with someone else.

"Still, Kagome is one piece of ass that I would love to try. That stupid asshole doesn't deserve to be in her presence. He's tainted her pure soul with his stoic attitude." Inuyasha muttered as he walked to his car.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru waited to hear the front door close before they burst out laughing.

"Ma…Maru…your brother is an…even bigger idiot than…you sometimes." Kagome said in between laughs which made him stop. An evil thought then came to mind and a devious smirk shown on his face.

Kagome was still laughing but squealed when she felt two clawed hands squeeze her ass tightly. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and slapped him hard on his chest.

"You perverted fuzz bag." She muttered as she got off of him and sat at the edge of the bed.

Sesshomaru hovered over to her ear and whispered huskily, "Stupid girl, I know for a fact that you liked that." His arms came around her and his hands settled just below her breast, "Or would you rather that I squeezed here…"

He squeezed her breast tightly but gently and Kagome couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at feeling his large clawed hands massage her round mounds of flesh. She closed her eyes and arched her back to allow him to have more and when he noticed this he just chuckled.

"It seems that you enjoy that a little too much."

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped away from Sesshomaru but only succeeding in falling flat on her face, her bum up in the air. Sesshomaru laughed a little more and pushed her rear with his foot.

"I love the view, I really do Kagome but it would look much better on the bed, minus the clothing."

Kagome stood up and growled at him while pulling the t-shirt that she stole form Sesshomaru to use as pajamas down to cover her bum. Even though she was wearing her pajama shorts, and they saw each other's bodies on a daily basis, he made her feel so exposed when he did things like that. That comment only made her feel worse and she knew she was blushing very hard from the heat that she could feel in her face.

"Stinkin fuzz bag, if you weren't paying the bills…" She muttered to herself. As she walked out his room, he heard her say, "It's clear that you need to get laid too, you've never been this pervy and I fear that it's only the beginning. I hope you find a girl at the party and go over to her place for the night."

Sesshomaru lay back on his bed. It has been a year since a woman graced his bed but that didn't mean that he would find any one at the party tonight. Out of all his conquest, there was only one that was absolutely fulfilling. It was his first time, but he still remembers it as if it happened just moments ago. Soft, long locks tangled up in his claws, smooth, sweat slicked skin grinding against his own, voluminous curves that fit his larger frame perfectly, and long legs that wrapped around him easily.

He could recall all of the sounds that came from the both of them from the screaming that came from her, to the grunts that came him and the thunderous clapping that came from their bodies connecting. The scent that he could never forget had him going insane, she had such a fragrant arousal, it was a unique blend of orchids, which are her favorite flowers, and her own musk. Oh how he wish that he could drink from her again and indulge himself in bliss but it would have never worked out. The wenches that came after her was just his way of trying to replace something that he knew wouldn't happen so he gave them up.

Sesshomaru sighed as he took notice of the slight bulge in his boxers from his reminiscing, maybe it was time to let his beast free for a while, even if it was for just a one night stand. With that decided he finally got up and picked out what he would wear for the day before heading to the shower.

Kagome was beating up her pillow, she wasn't angry, just frustrated. He stirred up feelings in her that she didn't want to feel.

'_We're friends, only friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We're friends…'_ She repeated this mantra in order to calm herself.

She would not risk their friendship, they had been together for too long but if they were to get together and they broke up, things would be awkward for them. They could no longer be the close friends that they've become, she would rather have him as a friend than as nothing at all.

She sighed, beating up her pillow wasn't going to do anything. The poor thing didn't do anything to her. Besides, all she was doing was making it flat. She hates flat pillows…with the exception of her favorite pillow, Sesshomaru.

After an unusually quiet brunch, Kagome thought it would be nice to get out the apartment and head off to the mall to get some time for herself. She was not one of those girls who enjoyed shopping but she did like going whenever she was trying to make herself feel better whenever she was upset.

"Hey fuzz bag, I'm heading out for a little bit." She said as she picked up her keys, phone, and purse before leaving.

"Hn." was her only reply from the demon who now took up residence on the couch and surfing the channels. She rolled her eyes and pushed the back on his head before heading to the door.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome jumped into her silver Mustang, a birthday present that Sesshomaru somehow had gotten her when she turned seventeen. She fell in love with his car and wanted a silver one to match his. She had been saving to get it after getting her license at sixteen and when he just handed her the keys during her party, she practically tackled him down to the floor and kissed him silly. She smiled at the memory, the car even still had that new smell in it.

Turning on the ignition, she looked threw her CD collection before finding one of her favorites and popping it into the player. Satisfied with her favorite mix CD, she zipped off to the mall.

She made it to her destination within ten minutes and was soon diving in and out of stores. She stopped at a food court to get some lunch and even bought a little food for Sesshomaru to eat knowing that he haven't yet. She was so into her shopping that she didn't notice the eyes that were following her.

Kagome was just leaving the electronics store, she had to get a new phone holder since she lost her other one and earphones because her brother broke her other ones when he borrowed them. She had looked down in her bag to make sure that she had everything when she bumped into something…or someone.

She immediately started apologizing for being a klutz and not looking where she was going but paused when she looked up to see red eyes.

"Mr. Haetori?" She said nervously then bowed while apologizing more.

She was embarrassed that this happened and was so nervous that she was starting to think that he would not give her the job. She kept blabbing about how sorry she was until she heard him chuckle.

'_Yup, you're screwed Kagome.'_ She thought as she turned away.

Imagine Naraku's expression when he ran into the woman that's been in his mind since he met her. He could not believe that she was right in front on him and he had the urge to talk to her. He fought with himself for a while before deciding that it wouldn't hurt for him to at least greet her. He purposely ran into her not really sure how to approach her. A finger curled under her chin and slowly bought her face back to his.

"It's okay Kagome and call me Naraku, I don't really like to be called by my formal name outside the office." He halfway lied, after all, he had an image to keep up. He just wanted to hear his name in her voice.

She visibly relaxed and gave him a wry smile. "Okay Mr.…I mean Naraku."

Naraku smiled at her, he liked the sound of his name coming from her and suddenly his thoughts were filled of 'what ifs' and situations that she could possibly say it more and even scream it.

"So Kagome," He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue just as much as his name rolled off hers, "what brings you here, are you with friends?"

Kagome looked away from him and to the bags that she had hanging from her arms and hands knowing that it would get her point across. "I didn't intentionally plan to get something from here but as you can see I have and I'm alone but I'm about to leave."

Naraku somewhat had a downcast expression, he was really hoping to just spend the time he had here with her. He didn't have anything else to do and the only reason he was there was to get a new battery for his watch. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Well since you are leaving, perhaps I could walk you to your car?"

Kagome looked as if she was about to protest thinking that she didn't want to take up his time so he suggested that he just wanted to make sure that she safely made it to her vehicle. With the types of things that criminals can come up with, he didn't want her to get hurt or anything. She totally fell for it and they walked to her car together.

They only had small talk as he escorted her outside but aside that, the atmosphere was a comfortable one. She slipped into her car and he closed the door for her after he bid her a goodbye. She waved to him and then zipped off to her apartment.

As he watched her leave, only one thought came to his mind, he couldn't wait to see her again.

_**~F~W~B~**_

The time for the party finally came and after much 'what to wear' fits from Kagome and 'hn's from Sesshomaru, the two were on their way to the club that the party was being set up at. All eyes seemed to turn on the two as they entered side-by-side. Sesshomaru was dressed casually in a crimson polo with dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Kagome had on a black halter top with dark jean skirt that came to her knees and black heels that stringed up her calves

This was the first time he seen his old classmates after graduation and in truth he wished that he never had to again. He ignored the looks they were getting and placed his hand at the small of Kagome's back to guide her to where he saw their closest friends were.

Inuyasha and Miroku were with Sango and Kikyo trying to impress them with jokes when their attention had been caught to something behind them. Their gazes turned from annoyed to glazed and the men had to figure out what they were looking at so they turned around to see Sesshomaru Kagome popped from behind him to his side with a smile.

"Hi guys, sorry we're late." Kagome said as she left Sesshomaru's side to greet the girls. They didn't really pay attention to her since their eyes were still on the taiyoukai.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, this was the expression that both Sango and Kikyo gave whenever Sesshomaru was around. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was being bothered by Miroku and Inuyasha before looking back at her friends, she didn't blame them for gawking, he is hot.

"Would you two please close your mouths, you're attracting the flies." Kagome said as she swatted the air as if there was a fly around.

The two girls picked up their jaws and giggled nervously with a blush on their faces feeling embarrassed. It was Sango that broke the awkwardness.

"Heh, why don't we dance Kagome, your favorite song is on."

Kagome was about to protest not yet ready to dance even if her song was playing but was pulled out to the dance floor anyway. After a while the three girls were simply lost to the music as they danced with each other and having fun. They were totally oblivious to the eyes that settled upon them.

Sesshomaru, as well as his brother and friend just watched. He as well as everyone knew of Kagome's love for dancing. He had a memory of both the eleventh and twelfth grade prom flash threw his mind. He didn't want to go but he just couldn't deny her. She made him dance and soon he forgot all of the eyes and voices that talked about them. He was tempted to go out there for old times sake to dance with her so with out a word, he left his friends curious as to what he was going to do.

Kagome haven't danced in a very long time and was relieved to be out. It was a really great exercise and a fun one too. She soon felt arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. She was startled and even more surprised when she saw whose arms she was in but smiled a warm smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she turned around fully.

"Dancing with you, what does it look like?" Was her smart reply.

Kagome just giggled and shook her head. "No I meant what are you doing here, I didn't expect to see you here, let alone so soon Naraku."

He was just bumping into her all day today, but he didn't mind. He couldn't thank the heavens enough for bringing her to him when he was really thinking about her. And to think that he was three seconds from going home being that he hated being around too many people.

He just smiled at her and pulled her closer to his body before saying, "Miroku and I are friends. Our fathers knew each other so we sort of grew up together."

"Miroku never mentioned that."

"Miroku never talks about anything other than a woman's backside."

Kagome just giggled at that and continued to dance with him.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru had been half way to where he saw the girls when he felt someone grab his arm. He didn't want to know who was pulling on him but his curiosity got the best of him and soon he stood face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

"Let go of me Sara or be dragged." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Sara ignored his threat then placed her other hand on his arm.

"Dragged Sesshomaru? I know you are not the type of demon to hurt a woman." She said as she stepped up closer to him.

Sesshomaru grinded his teeth, he was taught to be a gentleman no matter how bitchy a woman is but he could tell that Sara would be the one to push him to the limits. He might just make it easier on himself and just drag her anyway. He was about to walk away when it seemed as if half of the female population crowded him. He growled his frustration and began the struggle to freedom.

**~F~W~B~**

Kagome found out that Naraku was a very great dancer, he matched her from step to step. As much fun as she was having, she felt a little bit off then had the sudden urge to look for Sesshomaru. She couldn't find him however, then just shrugged thinking that he went to the bar on the other side of the room to get a drink or to the bathroom. Speaking of bathroom, she had to go, she excused herself then headed off. He asked to escort her but she told him no knowing that it would be an awkward moment.

She somehow made it threw the moving bodies of the club and finally found relief. She came out of the bathroom ready to dance more, but as soon as she stepped outside, an arm snatched her from her spot and a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Evil aren't I? Yea, shame on me, the first cliffhanger of many to come I believe so get used to it.


	4. Long Time No See

Well guys, I'm in the middle of my finals now, I only have one more day in which I have two more test and then it's time for sleep, **YAY**! Wish me luck! I wanted to update this chapter after I finished taking my test but I've been very cruel to you guys when I ended the last chapter like I did. I had to in order to get this chapter started. I have to admit, I think I got a little crappy on typing this at the end so this is not my most proudest chapter but it's quite important.

Also you guys have so many questions but as you know, I can't answer them or risk spoiling what I have planned for you guys. You are free to guess what may happen though. I will give you all this peice of advice: Nothing will be as it seems until towards the end of the story. Now I will not give anymore hints unless I feel like I need to.

* * *

Ch. 4 Long Time No See

He had watched her from the bar.

He was surprised to see her there being that it was the last place that he would think to find her but there she was, the only woman that he wanted, longed for, and dreamed of. Needed. He wanted to go up to her and embrace her, sweep her into his arms, and take her away from there but froze upon seeing the youkai on her arm. He softly growled his annoyance and took a long drink of the liquor in his glass, wishing for it to calm his nerves. It was enough for him to be stuck at some party that his friends dragged him out to when all he wanted to do was push his bad day aside at home. He didn't know who the hell the guy that the party was for, now he had to watch the object of his desires in the arms of another man.

He swallowed another gulp of the burning liquid as he saw the two cross the room. She looked absolutely radiant, even in the dim lights of the club, with a bright smile on her face. She was oblivious of the lustful gazes upon her, his being one of them but the inu guiding her in seemed to have notice although it looked like he was trying to ignore them. He could see the possessiveness in the taiyoukai eyes, especially when he bought the little woman in his arms closer to his body.

He had another glass in front of him in no time being that he totally drained his first glass.

He felt a little better when she left the inu's side but still saddened that the woman he wanted belonged to another. Taking another sip from his glass he watched as she was pulled out to the dance floor by her friends to dance. He smiled seeing that she was shy at first then watched on as she warmed up and soon, owned the floor. He felt the heat rush to his groin as his eyes tracked her every movement. Finally, the feeling got to a point that he could barely stand and he wanted to see her, watch dog or not.

Speaking of which, he wondered where the inu was and looked around the room for him only to smile smugly when he saw that he was caught up by women. He was starting to think that the two wasn't together being that he was surrounded by women and she was alone. This was his chance he decided that he was going to go to her. He gulped down the rest of his glass before making his way over to her.

He was almost there all he had to do was reach out and touch her when another male came into the picture. He wanted to snarl and snatch her away but instead he walked back to the bar. He continued to watch her dance as he drank glass after glass until he couldn't pick the glass up anymore.

He looked out to where she was only to find that she wasn't there. He found her heading to the bathroom. With a drunken grin, he slowly stood up and staggered through the crowd to reach her. He waited outside the bathroom, he may be drunk, but he wasn't dumb. There was no way he was going into the women's bathroom just to get what he wanted. She would come to him instead. Finally the time he had been waiting for came, he had her right where he wanted her.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome didn't know what had hit her. One moment she was walking out of the bathroom and the next minute, she was pinned to a wall with lips pressing to her neck. The smell of alcohol was strong on the man who was holding her so she tried to struggle to get free but paused when a growl reverberated from the demon that was holding her captive.

"Hey Keggy, long time no see."

Kagome's eyes went wide hearing her old nickname in the rugged voice. She hoped and prayed to never hear it again. She struggled more when the youkai before her lifted his head. In the dim lights, she could barely make out the color of his eyes but she knew that they were steel blue.

"Apparently, it wasn't long enough Koga." She snapped as she glared at him.

"I'm…hurt, I thought you'd mish me. I s-sure mish my walman." He muttered against her skin while scrapping his fangs against her.

Kagome never felt so frustrated before in her life. She thought that she finally got rid of him after moving out of her house. Koga was a really sweet guy, really. He obviously made it known that he had strong feelings for her and he is really strong and hansom. The problem is that he was too possessive over her and even once threatened her younger brother to stay away from her when she bought him to her house for the first time.

It all happened when she first started college, the first time that they met, he instantly started calling her his woman and she laughed thinking that it was a joke. It wasn't a joke and she finally got the idea after he somehow filled her car with flowers. She decided to go out on one little date with him thinking that she could give him a shot. It turned out to be the worse date ever.

They went to the movies first and because he wanted to impress her, he let her pick. She chose _Pirates of the Caribbean_ thinking that it was a perfect mix of romance and adventure. She also liked Johnny Depp and when he caught her looking dreamily at the screen, he growled. Eventually they got kicked out of the theater because he wouldn't stop growling and everyone in the room with them couldn't stand it. He apologized and decided to make it up by taking her to a restaurant.

The restaurant was a very nice one, casual with a classy atmosphere. After they were seated by a woman, they had a light conversation about what was going on with their lives as they looked at their menus. Kagome was starting to have second thoughts about him. Sure, he was a bit on the rough side but he can be quite the gentleman, maybe she would go on a second date with him. She would have but unfortunately he sealed the fate of that non-existent relationship.

The waiter came, a nice young man that from the looks of how nervous he was probably his first time working there. He looked at Kagome and asked her what she would like to drink unaware of the threatening growls he was getting from behind him. Eventually, Koga's jealously got the better of him when the boy smiled at her and she smiled back.

In a nutshell, the poor boy had to be sent to the hospital. Kagome was hoping that he wouldn't be traumatized by spoons after this horrible night. She didn't know that they could be so deadly.

Kagome was pissed and hungry. Koga suggested that they get some fast food but she shushed him with one glare wanting to go strait home. The ride back to her home was a quiet one. Once she was back at home, she told him that it wasn't going to work but she would still be his friend. He seemed to accept that but didn't.

He started pestering her, trying to get her to talk to him. When she kept ignoring him, he started stalking her. Kagome grew tired of it all and finally decided to move out of her mother's house to get some peace. It's been a few months since then and he hasn't found her…until now.

"Let go of me Koga." Kagome grounded through her teeth.

"But Keggy, yer my walman. You don't know it…but ya will." Koga slurred as he slid a hand up her skirt. His other was holding her hands above her head.

Oh she was going to hurt him now, as soon as she had a chance to do so. She would make sure that he will never want to even think about being with her or any other woman again because he won't have the necessities to do so.

"I love my feisty walman." He said seeing the fire in her eyes.

"I'll show you feisty." She muttered as she found the chance.

Everyone in the club paused hearing what sounded like a high pitch howling noise but then thought it was part of the song and started dancing to it once again.

Koga hunched over and fell to the floor holding his groin in pain. He knew that Kagome had some strength but he never realized how much she had. He even sobered up a little bit but not enough and soon got over enough of his pain to do something else insanely stupid.

Kagome was about to walk away from him when she felt a clawed hand wrap around her ankle.

"I ain't gonna let ya go again. Yer my walman!" He said as he pulled her down.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn't easy but he escaped the promiscuous harpies. He was currently inside one of the VIP rooms used for special events and such. He decided that he was going to find Kagome and leave, a top predator like himself, shouldn't be the prey but he couldn't leave out just yet. He turned to take a seat in order to catch a breather when he was met up by two chocolate brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" The voice of the woman in front of him was soft and innocent.

His eyes widened a fraction seeing her in front of him. The two of them sat with each other on the plane to London and then met again when they found out that they were going to the same school together. They had the same majors and often studied together. During the time quickly got to know each other and the rest was history. He found out that she was three years younger than him but was incredibly smart to have been put into college, especially the prestigious one that they were attending. He didn't think that he would ever see her again but there she was, trying her best to look him directly in the eye although her short stature permitted her from doing so.

"Long time no see fluffy butt." She said with a bubbly grin.

Sesshomaru would have scowled at the stupid nickname that she come to use for him but couldn't upon seeing her.

"Indeed Rin." He said with a slight nod and a small smirk. "What are you doing here?"

He surveyed her and saw that she still like to keep her long brown hair in that weird style. Some of it was to the side in a ponytail while the rest of it down. He could also see that orange was still her favorite color. She wore an orange baby doll dress that came to her knees and orange flip-flops.

"I could ask you the same." She said with a giggle.

"It's a friend of mine's party, and you."

"I was bought here by a friend. He's the younger brother of the girl who's dating the guy this party is for, Sango. I just came in here to get some peace, clubs aren't my thing." She said as she sat on the couch that was in the room.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat down as well. "Not mine either but you can never know when you would want somebody to do something for you."

Suddenly the thought to leave was pushed into the back of his mind as he and Rin talked.

_**~F~W~B~**_

It's been long enough. Naraku tried to wait patiently for Kagome's return but he just couldn't anymore. He knew that even if there were lines for the bathroom that she shouldn't have been gone for this long. He saw her friends with the men that they were with and went to them.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kagome?" He asked the girls.

They looked at each other, confusion and concern written on their faces. Then Sango looked at him and said, "Not since we left you two alone."

Kikyo then got Sango's attention and asked, "Do you think that she went home, I don't see Sesshomaru around either."

Naraku was curious to know what Sesshomaru had to do with it. He's known the inu since he started learning about business but not enough to even call him an associate. He knew more about Inuyasha than he did Sesshomaru though but then again, everyone knows the half-demon. He put his thoughts on hold, right now his mind was on the girl.

"No, they didn't leave. Kagome wouldn't leave without telling us so. Plus I saw that bastard not to long ago running away from his growing fan club." Inuyasha said as he pointed his thumb in the direction he last saw his brother.

"Then where is she?" Miroku said while looking around as if he would be able to see her.

Naraku turned away and growled, "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

Everyone else then started to look as well. They were worried for their friend but even more worried about their well beings. They would not want to deal with Sesshomaru if he found out that she was gone. They all split up and searched the club for her.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome was beyond pissed, there was no level to the anger that she was feeling against the drunken wolf that continued to feel her up on the dirty floor of the club. He had gotten a little smart as he used the lower half of his body to pin hers to the floor in order to keep her from making her mark again.

She squirmed and called out for help but the music drowned out her cries. She looked around at the other people wondering why in the hell weren't they helping, it was the least they could do but she saw that they were drunk as well.

'_Great, I'm caught in the only drunken corner in the club.'_ She thought as she fought but the more she fought the more it was a turn on to her captor.

Koga captured her lips with his only to get bit. Startled, he used one of his hands that he was using to pin her down to hold his lip. Big mistake. The moment he did that, Kagome swung her free fist at his head. Her other hand was freed when he went to cover his eye and the pushed him off of her and ran off before he could realize what happened.

She turned to look behind her to see that he was right behind her and gaining distance. She realized that it wasn't because he was using his speed, he was too drunk to do so but if he had, he would have been caught her. It was because she was slowing down. She was dead tired from all the dancing, struggling, and pushing through people. She wished for something to help her get away from him and found what she wanted.

She saw both Sesshomaru and Naraku coming opposite sides but they were both looking around. Before they ran into each other, she ran up to them and hid behind them just as Koga had gotten close enough to reach her.

"Kagome?" They said in unison. They then both looked at each other, a heated glare passed between them before a stumbling wolf demon bumped into them.

"Ay move I need to get my walman!" He slurred as he tried to part the two men before him.

Sesshomaru and Naraku put two and two together as they looked from Koga to the trembling woman behind them then gave him a death glare.

"Your woman?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Naraku said just as cold.

"Yesh my walman. Now move yer asses before I…I'll kick yer asses!" Koga spat as he tried to push them aside. They stood as if they were stone and didn't budge.

Koga became very frustrated and started flailing his fist around hoping to hit someone, even if it wasn't his targets. He pushed some guy out of the way and almost smacked the girl he was with.

The two men protecting the girl behind them looked to each other and had a silent conversation before nodding. Naraku snatched Koga by his collar while Sesshomaru knocked him out with a hard blow to the jaw. The people watching cheered glad that he was stopped before something serious came from it then watched as the unconscious wolf was taken away by a bouncer.

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru before saying, "You know, as much as I appreciate it, I didn't think that it was necessary for you to knock him out."

Sesshomaru mealy shrugged. "Hn, the wolf had it coming, if I didn't do it, someone else would from his actions."

The two men then turned to Kagome and she did her best to give them both a hug in thanks. Sesshomaru was about to ask if she was okay but Naraku beat her to it.

"Yea, I'm tired but I'm okay." She said exhaustingly.

Sesshomaru then pulled her closer to him and said, "Let me take you home."

She smiled at him and waved goodbye to Naraku one last time. He smiled and waved and then watched as the two left for the exit after telling their friends of their departure.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Kagome as he drove home. He didn't show it but was upset with himself that he wasn't there to keep watch over her. He wanted to keep her at his side but she told him much about the mangy wolf who's still obsessed with her and knew that she would be mad if she didn't have her freedom. He was even more upset at himself for actually forgetting her while he was with Rin. They talked about so much that he lost track of everything only to be bought back to reality when the two of them ran into Inuyasha at the bar.

He sighed as he turned his attention back on the road, he was glad that she seriously wasn't hurt he would never forgive himself if she was.

They were finally home and both could put this long night aside. As soon as they walked in, he headed strait for the bathroom, the shower was calling his name.

"Isn't it late for a bath Maru?" Kagome asked as she heard the water running. She saw that the time on the clock was nearing three in the morning.

"I don't think I could sleep with the stench of those female's scents on me." He said as he tossed his shirt aside, he was close to melting it thinking that the smell would be forever embedded in the fabric.

Kagome giggled and said, "Do you mind if I join you then, I still feel sweat, drunken idiot, and dirty floor all on me and it's too late to wait for you to get done."

He didn't say anything but simply nodded and soon the two enjoyed a quick hot shower. Feeling renewed and even more tired, Kagome pounced on his bed after stealing yet another one of his shirts to wear to bed.

"Kagome, why must you steal my things? First my room, then my clothes." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms and glared playfully at her.

"Because it's fun to see your reaction. You try not to show it but I've known you far too long to fall for your charades." She said as she snuggled under the black blankets.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and shoved her over knowing that if he moved her to her room, she would be right back. He was tempted to do it just to piss her off, but thought better of it. He was ready to get some rest. He climbed into bed and once he was settled he closed his eyes and allowed her scent to lull him off to sleep, Kagome following close behind.

_**~F~W~B~**_

There was someone knocking on the door as the afternoon rolled around. Kagome had been expecting Sango to come over knowing that she would want to know if her friend was alright after the very eventful night. She was sure that her nosy friend would want all the details as well.

She was about to lounge around on Sesshomaru since he was looking like a lap dog on the couch and refused to move when she wanted to sit down when she heard the knocking.

She had a large smile on her face but that was quickly erased when she saw her stalker standing in the doorway although it almost did come back when she saw the shiner that she gave him and the dark bruise along his jaw from Sesshomaru's hit.

"Koga, how the hell did you find me?" Kagome yelled more than asked.

Koga shifted nervously and looked to the ground as he said, "Well you see, it was hard finding out from Inuyasha but…"

Kagome growled in a demon like manner as her teeth started to grind together, "I am going to kill him." She then turned her fury back on the wolf at the door. "I tried being civil with you but I see that it won't work. Why can't you understand, I don't want to be with you."

"Kagome please let me explain."

"I mean, you're thickheaded and don't like to listen to anyone, **especially** me."

"Kagome, I…"

"You're just so rude and constricting that it's driving me insane. You just can't get it…"

Kagome calmed down a little but still muttered things under her breath feeling a hand rest on her shoulder knowing that it belonged to her roommate. Sesshomaru could sense that Koga's purpose to coming was innocent but he would be on his guard just in case the wolf decided to try something.

Koga's eyes widened as he stared into the golden eyes of the youkai she was with last night. It took every ounce of strength for him not to growl knowing that it would anger her more. He just couldn't stand seeing another male so close to his woman.

He took in a deep breath before saying, "Kagome, please listen."

She stopped her ranting and crossed her arms while cocking an eyebrow at him to let him know that he had her attention with a dainty foot tapping the ground.

Koga swallowed air suddenly feeling extremely nervous. His eyes went back to the demon beside her, he looked as if he didn't care what he had to say but that protective glint was in his eyes and he knew that he should make this quick.

He lowered his head and let out a sigh. "Kagome, I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and pretty much had an awful day yesterday."

"That's not a good excuse." She said which caused him to cringe. He was about to turn away when she said, "However, I will accept your apology but if this ever happens again…"

"It won't I promise, I mean you hit hard but after the jab your boyfriend gave me last night, I don't want a repeat." Koga said as he rubbed the place he was hit before turning away and leaving. He had knocked out a tooth and fractured the bones in his jaw but if he wasn't a demon, he was sure it would have been shattered beyond repair.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed, did he just really say that. She was so fixated on her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru left from behind her until she heard his voice from the couch.

"Are you going to close the door or would you rather let the pest come in?"

Kagome turned to him with a glare before closing the door.

* * *

demon-girl-08 was the only one who guessed Koga and as you can see, she's right (you deserve a cookie!). This is one of the two reasons why I chose Naraku as Kagome's boss. You'll find out the other soon enough.


	5. Kagome's Day Out

Yes the wait is OVA! at least until the next chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I know nothing about office stuff but I'll get to know it with this story. I've been in an office before, my mom works in one but I've only been in there a few times.

* * *

**Ch. 5 Kagome's Day Out**

Kagome had been looking threw her clothes all morning, searching and researching for an outfit to wear. Today was the first day that she would get to work. She was so excited and she wanted to look perfect but she didn't know what to wear. She only had thirty minutes to be ready and she was still currently clad in her bath towel from when she showered two hours ago.

"Sesshomaru help me please!" She pleaded as she came in his room with some clothes in each of her hands.

Sesshomaru didn't even look up from his laptop that he was busy typing on as he said, "Kagome, I am a male and therefore have no knowledge on what women should wear. I don't understand why you always need my opinion on things such as this."

"It's because you are a male that I could get the answer I want. I want to impress him without looking like a whore and I'm sure you could tell me that." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a bit busy. Why don't you call one of your friends over or if you really want a male's opinion, get Inuyasha."

"I would only because you're being difficult but I don't have time to wait on someone else to help me so get your ass up you bag of fuzz, and help me."

Sesshomaru sighed and slowly rose from his place and out to her room while muttering something that sounded like, 'infuriating female' and 'stupid indecisive girl.'

Kagome followed behind him and just as she was about to enter her room, something was thrown at her and she heard, "Wear that and stop asking for my opinion."

Kagome growled as she took the clothing from off her head and watch him walk back in his room. She then looked at what he found and smiled. She yelled out thanks to Sesshomaru before going in her room and closing the door to get ready.

After putting on her outfit, she brushed her hair deciding to just leave it down. She then put on a light touch of makeup, gathered her purse, and let Sesshomaru know that she was gone before leaving.

As she drove, the meeting that she had with Naraku at a restaurant letting her know that she had the job came to her mind. It was a strange conversation that she hasn't thought of too much until now.

_**~Flashback~**_

Naraku had been casually sipping his wine while sitting in the restaurant that he was to be meeting Kagome for quite some time. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling anxious and felt the need to be early. He never arrived early for any appointment. He showed up late just to test people's patience and sometimes just because he felt like it. He's the boss of his own company after all and could choose to piss his employees off for his own twisted pleasures. If they didn't like it then they could quit, he could have their replacement working the next day.

However, he didn't feel the need to do that to Kagome. He could already tell that she would be special. He could tell that she was different from any other woman he met and he couldn't wait until they started working together. He would have given her the job before she left because she was the most certified person that came in for the job but he felt like trying to get to know her better before he did so.

She was perfect but there was only one thing that bothered him. What in the hell was she doing with Taisho. He could see the possessiveness in the dog's eyes when he went near the woman yet there was no mark on her. His nose isn't as good as a full-blooded demon but she did smell like him now that he met the taiyoukai up close, just not in an intimate way. He would be sure to take caution when he asked her about it. He wanted to be on her good side not only for work purposes but for personal purposes as well.

He sat up strait feeling her aura in the room then swept his red eyes across her form as she came into view. Naraku smiled and stood up to greet her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Haetori." Kagome smiled as she bowed to him.

He bowed back and replied, "Good afternoon to you as well and what did I tell you about calling me that in public?"

"Oh yea, I guess it will have to take some getting used to." She said as she was about to pull a chair out to sit down.

"Allow me please." Naraku said as he pulled out the chair for her. She blushed lightly and sat down then he went back to his seat.

He called the waiter that served him before to take their orders and after almost half an hour, they had their meals in front of them. As they ate, they talked a little more about business, world matters, and recent news. When they were almost finished, that's when personal business came about.

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to but I've been curious since I met you."

Naraku took a sip of his wine before saying, "Let me guess, you want to know how a young hanyou like me became the owner of a successful business."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed and he just chuckled. "It's a question that frequently comes up, I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask."

Kagome blushed and turned away slightly.

"My business originally belonged to my father. As long as I could remember, I was taught in the trade of business so that I could take over when the time was right."

"In reality, I wasn't supposed to take over until I got married and produced a heir but with the death of my father shortly after I graduated from college, I inherited everything."

Kagome was in awe before feeling sad. Naraku waved it off as he set his glass down and said, "No need to feel sad over something that can't be controlled."

She was still a little melancholy over his story to success, talking about death no matter how great or small the subject was, just made her feel badly. Naraku noticed this and decided to ask her a question to get them off that topic.

"So Kagome, did you run into that wolf again after that incident at the club?"

Kagome looked up at him and sighed, "I didn't run into him but he sure did find me."

Naraku's eyes darkened as he said, "He didn't try anything did he?"

"On no, he just came to apologize. I doubt that he's going to mess with me again though. I almost felt sorry for him but he had it coming." She said as she waved it off. She had a feeling that Naraku had the power to teach Koga a lesson he wouldn't ever forget.

"That's good news then but just in case, you can let me know if he bothers you again. I don't want anyone pestering my employees."

Kagome looked up at that. "Employee, as in I have the job."

Naraku gave her a very handsome smile. "Why yes, you are the most certified person I've met since I've taken over the company. I'm more than glad to accept you."

Kagome was nearly jumping out of her chair. "Oh I'm so happy I can't wait to tell Maru."

Naraku perked up and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Maru?"

She didn't mean to let it slip out but she couldn't take it back now. "Oh yea, Sesshomaru Taisho, the demon who knocked Koga out at the club."

He felt like this was his chance to get what he wanted and so he took it. "Is he…your significant other?"

Kagome was taken aback by that question in something akin to shock. She was wondering why he wanted to know before deciding that he just wanted to know if there was any family that she may have to take care of. "What? No, we're just friends, really close friends."

"Really now." He said as he leaned forward.

"Yup, do you know him?"

"I have no choice but to know about him, his family is my family's rival. So how long have you known Taisho?"

"Geeze, it's been a really long time since we first met. I think it's been almost eighteen years or so."

He nearly spitted out his wine. He was definitely not expecting that answer.

"That long? And there's nothing between you two?"

"Nope, not at all." She chirped.

He pondered this information a bit, he didn't know what to make out of it but he liked it.

The rest of their time together was spent with little talk and then the two parted.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

She didn't know if she imagined it but he looked like he took great interest in the relationship that she and Sesshomaru have yet he asked nothing else about them. She tried to brush it off as she pulled into the parking lot but she couldn't help but think that something was going to happen in the very near future.

Pulling up to a parking spot, she breathed out a sigh and mentally prepared herself for the day.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome always was amazed with how the foyer of the building was constructed. Walking past the revolving door there was a huge three story waterfall on the other side of the room with tropical plants growing and large koi fish swimming in the pond just below. Looking strait up was a dome shaped skylight which allowed light in for the plants and showed some of the doors of the offices. The floor and columns were made of marble and there were gold etching designs on the crimson walls that looked like spider webs. The round receptionist desk sat in the middle of the room in front of the water fall but directly under the skylight.

Kagome greeted the two women a hello but they ignored her. She just brushed it off. They did seem busy talking to whoever it was they were talking to on the phone. She also figured that they didn't know her very well. Hopefully she could make at least one friend while working here she didn't think that she could survive the day without talking to at least one person.

She took the elevator up to the top floor and with the constant stop and go from people coming and going from the machine, she was just about dizzy and ready to vomit. Arriving to her floor, she leaned against the wall and held a hand to her head hoping to stop the swirling she felt in her mind and stomach.

"The elevator is the worst thing I swear you'll experience working here but I know you'll get used to it." A deep voice soothed her. She looked up to see her new boss holding his hand over the door to keep it open.

Kagome smiled weakly while Naraku held out his other hand for her to grab. She took it and he helped her leave the elevator.

"I would stay and help you get settled but I have to go to a meeting. My secretary will help you out and give you your assignments for the day. If you need me, just call. You have my number. I'll return before the end of the day though." He said with a smile in return.

"Alright, I'll get to work then." Kagome said then he let her go and stepped in the elevator, waving goodbye to her.

Kagome sighed and turned once the doors of the elevator was closed then walked towards where she remembered where Kagura was. She stepped up to the woman's desk and saw her on the phone so being polite. She just stood there and waited for the woman to finish talking. After a few minutes, the red eyed woman set the phone down and started clicking the mouse as she concentrated on the computer screen. Kagome huffed that Kagura didn't notice her standing less than two feet away from her and then realized that she was being ignored after she coughed to catch her attention.

Kagura looked up at her before turning her eyes back to her computer screen. Kagome's mouth hung, yup she really was being ignored.

"Excuse me." She said in a polite way, however she had a feeling that Kagura was going to cause many problems for her while working there.

Kagome made her presence known again, this time a little louder and demanding of attention. Kagura rolled her eyes then said, "Yes excuse you, I know you see me in the middle of working. I don't know why you're hanging around here. The people that Mr. Haetori doesn't hire belong out on the streets."

Now Kagome's mouth was hanging as she stared unbelievably at the woman sitting in the chair. Kagome could have sworn that if she wasn't working for her boss, she would have back handed the demoness. Well he wasn't there maybe… Kagome just closed her eyes and balled her hands into a tight fist. She then took a few deep breaths to calm down, she was better than that and she was going to prove it.

"Oh, you must don't know. Mr. Haetori hired me so I'm his new assistant. If you don't believe me then you can call him yourself." Kagome said cheerfully. The smile on her face grew as she took in Kagura's shocked face.

Kagura growled, she didn't know what her employer was thinking hiring this human girl. She would probably talk to him about it later but for now, she could have fun with this new piece of meat.

"I'm so _sorry,_ I didn't know." Kagura said and Kagome didn't miss the sarcasm laced in her words. Then the bitch turned her attention back to her computer screen.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to do something for me?" Kagome asked knowing that the woman had to have been instructed to help her out. She could tell that she was one to do whatever Naraku wanted just to get some recognition.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be getting to work instead of bothering me?" Kagura replied. Oh Kagome decided that backhanding her would be too nice, a nice fist or two to the face would do nicely.

Kagome, getting a little more than ticked off, said as sweetly as possible, "Gee, I would but I'm not sure of what is it that I have to do."

Kagura then snorted and replied, "Then what the hell were you hired for? Useless human."

Kagome grinded her teeth together, her resolve slipping. She placed her hands on the desk to steady herself and Kagura scowled in discuss that her desk was being touched. Her attention went to Kagome's face when she spoke.

"Look, Mr. Haetori told me himself that **you** are to help **me** and hand me my assignments for today since I am new here."

Kagome then said as she pointed to the computer screen then, "Now I wouldn't even bother to even come near you since you think playing solitaire is more important than doing your own work."

Kagura growled loudly at her but Kagome wasn't going to have none of it, she pulled out her cell phone and said, "Maybe I should tell Mr. Haetori."

Kagura's eyes grew as he watched the human in front of her dial in numbers. She then heard Naraku's voice on the other end with her demonic hearing before he was greeted by said human. Just as Kagome was about to mention what was wrong, Kagura decided to give up…this time.

"You win." She said causing Kagome to smile.

"Oh, nothing's wrong sir, I just got a little lost looking for Ms. Izumi is all, but I found her…Yes, alright…See you when you return."

Kagome put on a smug look that Sesshomaru would be proud of as the female before her was seething while going through papers.

"Here's your damn list, now get out of my face." Kagura said as she sat the list at the edge of the desk.

Kagome smiled at her, thanked her, and then left. As she was leaving, Kagura looked at her with narrowed eyes. Never had any other woman, especially human, stood up to her like that. She was stunned but she promised that it wouldn't happen again. She was the queen of the office and just because Kagome was the assistant to Naraku wasn't going to make things any different. If not, it would sure make it interesting. However, Kagura is the one who's going to be on top and she was going to make this newbie sorry to have ever stepped into the building.

Oh yes, her days at the office was going to be much more interesting now. She couldn't wait to see how long it would take to have her running away crying.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome was running ragged and it wasn't even noon yet! The list that she had to complete really wasn't that hard, it was just having to deal with that secretary of Naraku's that made things hard.

First, when she arrived at her office, she discovered that it was locked. She should have known but the only thing that had been in her mind was how to avoid Kagura for the remainder of the time that she would work there. She had no choice but to go back to the ruby-eyed demoness and ask for the key.

"Ready to give up already? That has to be a new record, I didn't even have to try anything." Kagura said as she finished her game on the computer.

Kagome scowled at her then before and replying, "If I gave up then I wouldn't have the pleasure to be in your presence."

Kagura smiled as if she had been given the world's greatest compliment. "How sweet of you to say something meaningful which is probably a first for you from the looks of it."

Kagome just rolled her eyes then decided to get to the bottom of things so that she didn't have to stay around her any longer than she's forced to be. "I need the keys to the office."

"Oh in order to get the keys, you have to go all the way to the first floor and talk to the security guard, he'll hand you a set." Kagura said innocently with a sickening sweet smile.

Kagome eyed her, before turning and heading for the elevator. Many stop and go's later, she arrived at the first floor, hands over her stomach. She paddled over to the receptionist desk and asked for the security office. After getting the directions, she made her way to where she had to go only to find out…

"We don't have the keys."

Kagome stared at the two men in disbelief. She had to ride down sixty floors just to find out that the people who were supposed to have the keys not have them.

"I need them, it's my first day working and I was told that the keys to my office are down here." Kagome said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The shorter of the two men scratched his head and said, "If you're supposed to have keys to your office then Mr. Haetori should have handed them to you."

"He had to go to a business meeting so he couldn't give them to me."

The other then said, "Then he had to have gotten someone to hold them for him, I mean we don't hold keys. We have our own set but we never keep keys for employees."

It was then that Kagome realized that she had been tricked. She thanked the men then stomped back to that god awful elevator. Coming off the hellish contraption, she almost did lose the little breakfast she consumed but straightened herself up and proceeded to the equally hellish secretary. This time the woman was filing her nails, just as Kagome was about to say something, she said,

"Oh, here are those keys, I totally forgot I had them, I found them just after you left."

Of course she did.

Kagome snatched the keys from her which caused Kagura to chuckle then walked away. She was finally relieved to be sitting in the office and away from Kagura. After getting over any nauseousness that she was still feeling, she took out the list and got to work.

The first thing she had to do was set his schedule for next month. She was happy to not have to go to Kagura to get access to his email since he wrote it down for her. He had also written that after she settled in, the emails will come to her own internet address. It took her an hour to do it but it was done.

She then had to proofread and retype some papers. She looked at what had to be twenty papers in her inbox.

"Oh this won't take so long." She said with a smile.

After typing the pages she set them in her out box to go to Naraku, just as she dropped the papers in, her door opened.

Kagome was startled but didn't let her intruder know as she said, "Hey, you can't just barge in here like that."

Kagura rolled her eyes and replied, "I can and will, so get used to it."

Kagome leaned back in her chair then asked, "Just tell me why you are in here."

Kagura came in and it was then that Kagome noticed a large stack of papers in her arm.

"I forgot to give these papers to you, you have to proofread and retype everything, and you have to do it before three."

Kagome looked at her clock, just reading and typing those papers took up one and a half hour, she now had less than six to do the remanding stack. She groaned and started to work as the cruel demoness turned her back and laughed out loud.

Kagome sighed and got to work. She worked through lunch furiously reading and typing away as if her life depended on it and amazingly finished over half of it when three rolled around. Her door opened and she looked up to scowl. While she was typing earlier, Kagura kept coming in to leave other things to tell her about events that she would have to also put on the schedule and to see how much work she had done only to laugh at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for lunch, please don't be too upset with me." She heard instead of the banter from Kagura.

Kagome cringed in embarrassment from having to have scared Naraku. "I'm sorry sir, I'm just a bit frustrated. I even worked through lunch in order to do some of this work, so I'm hungry too."

Naraku's brows knitted together then said, "I didn't give you that much work to do, it is your first day after all."

"No offence sir but, this was a lot of paper work for me to retype. I didn't even get to finish the assignment." Kagome said with a wry smile as she pointed to the stack in the outbox.

Naraku looked at the papers and said, "You did all of this in one day?"

She nodded then said, "Once I'm focused, I get determined to finish whatever I have to deal with but this was quite the challenge."

Naraku smiled at her then said, "That's great of you but the thing is this was to be due by the end of the week. I didn't even assign this to you I decided to do this myself."

Her mouth nearly dropped, the bitch tricked her again. Oh Kagome was going to be sure to…

"I think you deserve the rest of the day off."

Kagome looked up at him with eyes full of happiness then smiled and it was at that moment that Naraku just wanted to pull her into his arms.

"Thanks so much Nara… I-I mean sir." She said with a slight blush as she turned away.

Naraku chuckled at her little slip up. He wouldn't mind if she called him by his first name anywhere.

"It's no problem, please enjoy your day and I'll see you first thing tomorrow." He said as he waved to her.

Kagome strolled out of her office and came across Kagura's. She stopped and said, "Although my hands are cramping, I thank you for giving me all that work so that I can get an early day off. If you want me gone though, you're going to have to try harder than that."

Kagura gave her a devilish smirk, her eyes gleaming from the challenge and replied, "Oh, I intend to."

"I look forward to that then." Kagome said then left.

As Kagome left and prepared herself for the long trip downstairs, she was grateful to finally have this horrid day over. She so wasn't looking forward to having to sit in the same building as Kagura. At least her day wasn't as boring as Sesshomaru makes working in an office sounds. She knew that it's going to be hard but she was sure of one thing, nothing could be worse than the elevator.


	6. Game, Set, Match

Finally a new chapter. Hope u like it, I was kinda half way checking it so any mistakes, please ignore. I just really wanted to get it up quick since it's been a while since I updated anything.

There will be more of our favorite couple together in the next chapters (or at least i hope) I just felt like getting this out of the way because I don't plan to write them working a lot.

**

* * *

Ch. 6 Game, Set, Match**

Sesshomaru just finished typing his work and printed it out so that he could take it to his father's office when Kagome left. He could have just emailed it but his father wanted him to come to him. The old mongrel said that he had something to show him. Sesshomaru could only imagine that his father was trying play matchmaker once again and try to convince him to be with another female.

As he grabbed the papers, he sighed aloud. There was only one woman who captured his attention and he doubted that anything would ever happen between them again. He was feeling a bit on edge and was really considering finding some willing female to bed.

_'No.'_ He growled to his beast. It was anxious to relieve much needed tension and it was getting harder and harder to keep the thing chained up.

He grabbed his keys before leaving and sucked in a large breath it was going to be a long day he already knew it.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Once again as he arrived at the office, the usual workers greeted him and they went on ignored…well all but one. He ground his teeth as the annoying yapping of his father's assistant, swarmed his ears. Sesshomaru disliked the toad and wished so badly for his father to get rid of the demon. He was clumsy, fretful, and the biggest suck-up to have ever walked the face of the planet. He didn't know why his father insisted on keeping him but he supposed that the youkai served his purposes… whatever that may be.

Jaken has been with his father for centuries as what used to be, and still is in some way, his servant. He is now serving as his father's assistant and, unfortunately, is supposed to become his assistant whenever he takes over the office. Sesshomaru was definitely not looking forward to that.

"Oh my gracious Lord Sesshomaru, your sire has sent me down to greet you. How are you on this fine day?" The toad squawked.

Sesshomaru grimaced unseen at the volume of the imp's obnoxious voice. His day was uneventful if not fair but it's quickly taking a turn for the worse the longer he was in that building knowing that his father was plotting something. He didn't say anything to the little demon as he walked on towards the elevator. Jaken squawked again thinking that he was cause to his indifferent attitude.

"I apologize to whatever I done to cause you to become dismayed milord, please tell this lowly servant what needs to be done and I will do everything in my power to please you."

Sesshomaru stopped walking at that thought which caused the toad to run into him and fall down on his back. Jaken then struggled to get up only in resulting in falling again. Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes if he was another being, but instead he just called him out.

"Jaken."

At hearing his emotionless voice, Jaken stopped trying to get up to look at his master frozen with nervousness and a hint of fear at what it was he wanted with him.

"Go across town to _Ben's Café_ and get my usual. Make sure it is nice and hot. If it cools down, go and get another, I do not drink cold coffee." Sesshomaru commanded.

Jaken squawked once again and somehow scrambled to his feet and was out of the door within seconds.

_'That ought to keep him busy while I'm here.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he breathed out a sigh of relief once the bothersome assistant was gone.

There was no way that Jaken would be able to fulfill his request. That cafe was only one coffee shop that Jaken knew Sesshomaru would go. It served his favorite coffee, besides Kagome's coffee of course, hazelnut caffé latte. It was a twenty-minute drive going to it from the building and with the daytime traffic, it would take a long time to go and come back. By the time he gets halfway, the coffee would get cold and he would have to go out and get another. Sesshomaru smirked in triumph then proceeded to the elevator. At least one of his problems had been dealt with.

Sesshomaru arrived on his floor and walked to his father's office. He sucked in a large inhale of breath before setting his hand on the doorknob. The moment he touched it, the door flew open and he was actually taken by surprise for once. He quickly put on his mask as he came face to face with his father.

"Sesshomaru my boy, how nice it is for you to actually come by. What is it that you want son?" The old mongrel said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders and forced him to walk inside his office.

Sesshomaru held back a growl knowing that it would make his father give him a bone-crushing hug.

When Sesshomaru calmed down and the older demon let him go, he said, "I believe it was you who asked me to come here."

Toga looked thoughtful as he thought about it and said, "Oh I did, didn't I?"

Sesshomaru growled out this time and Toga rolled his eyes at his son. Sometimes the boy was just too serious and be a total killjoy.

"I'm just kidding with you son, can I have a little fun once in a while?" Toga said as he let Sesshomaru go.

Sesshomaru just brushed off the invisible dirt off himself while replying, "Your type of fun is not any fun that I want to get involved in. Besides you need to act your age."

The older demon snorted and made his way to his seat and sat down. "Maybe if you had a female to take out your… _frustration_ you wouldn't have such a stick up your ass."

Sesshomaru growled again. Why was he here again?

"Give me the report." Toga said as he held out his hand.

Sesshomaru gave him the papers and Toga scanned through them then he held his arm over the garbage can and dropped them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. He had been working on that report all night, being called at the last minute that day and the bastard had the balls to throw his work away.

"It's all wrong." Toga said simply as he locked his eyes on his computer.

"You didn't even read it thoroughly." Sesshomaru said through his teeth.

To that, his father replied with a smile, "I didn't need to I assigned you the wrong thing anyway."

Sesshomaru glared a chilling death glare at the male behind the desk. Dark thoughts ran through his mind and he so wanted to try out a few of those thoughts but thought better of it and turned to walk away. The moment he placed his hand on the doorknob, he was stopped by the annoying voice that belonged to his father.

"However, I do need those reports. It shouldn't take you long to type up this one. I promise you'll be out in two hours. You can use my computer. I have a meeting to attend to right now." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Sesshomaru returned his glare to Toga and bit out, "Two hours only and I'm gone. Do not call me again for any other ridiculous task and if this one is also wrong, do it yourself. I will not allow myself to be apart of your foolishness."

"My you're testy today. It's too bad that you rather stay single. A nice romp with a female…"

Some how the demon found himself outside of his own office. He looked over his shoulder to look at the door and chuckled lightly.

_'I hate to do this son but I feel as if I had no choice. You made me do this.'_ Toga thought as he walked away.

"It won't be long now, Toga Taisho always gets what he wants." He said to himself with a very devious gleam in his eye as he took out his phone to dial someone.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru was almost finished with the report. It had been quite peaceful while he was working. He narrowed his eyes at that, it was too peaceful. His father hasn't been lurking around bugging the hell out of him. He didn't like this at all. He decided he would find his troublesome sire to make sure he wasn't up to anything and then leave.

The moment he opened the door, he was nearly tackled down to the floor. When he got over his small shock he looked down to see onyx tresses. He growled low and dangerously hoping that it would scare the female but she only hugged him tighter. He was about to demand her off him when she opened her mouth to squeal, "Oh Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tried to push her off and away but she would get past his arms and throw hers around him.

"Sara, I demand you to get off me this instant. The office is no place for such behavior." Sesshomaru growled as soon as she pressed her body against his. Not only did he not want her to be touching all on him but she was also causing a scene with all of the employees watching and listening in.

She only laughed and said, "Afraid of a little public affection are you? There's no need, you, as well as everyone here, may as well get used to it."

He didn't want to ask but he felt the need to do so. "And why exactly is that?"

She smiled at him before saying, "Because I'm going to be your mate."

At her words, many gasp, chocking noises and whispers erupted in the cubicles and offices near them.

He was ready to rip her away from his person and leave but his curiosity wanted him to find out how in the hell did she come up with that lie.

"Mate? I am not taking a mate and even if I were, it would not be you. Now leave me be." He said as he pushed her away.

She looked at him with wide eyes full of shock and a bit of hurt and reached out for him. "W-what are you talking about? I got a call from you…"

"I made no such call."

"No, it was you, I know your voice."

Sesshomaru didn't want to hear anymore of this obviously crazy female and some phone call that she hallucinated. Besides, he had to find his father and…

_'My father…'_

He turned back to see Sara and called her. She looked up with hopeful eyes hoping that he came to his senses and finally admitted that they belonged together. Once she had him, she would become one of the richest demoness in the city and royalty. Then she could divorce him and take over half of the possessions. Kami knows he doesn't need everything he owns since he could always get more. She deserved something good in her life for once instead of working like her father wants her to do and with the stoic taiyoukai, she will get that and more.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked suggestively.

His lip curled down at her knowing what she was thinking. Why can't she get it through her tick skull?

"First off, it will never happen." At that, her face dropped and she pouted. "Second, have you seen my father?"

She looked thoughtful then said, "Yea, he was the one who told me where you were when I came in downstairs. Is something wrong?"

Obviously, he wanted to say but instead of saying anything, he turned his back to her and walked back to the elevator. She tried to get his attention but he continued to ignore her. She went after him as he walked in the elevator but by the time she reached him, the doors closed. She growled and her aura flared causing any demon on the floor to cower in fear but after a while, she calmed down, flipped her hair, and pressed the down button for another elevator.

_'Fine, be hard to get but I swear, you __**will**__ be mine'_ She thought as she stepped into elevator.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru had never felt more annoyed in his life. He didn't think that his father could ever be more bothersome. The old dog did have a knack of mimicking voices, especially his. It wasn't that hard to do since they already sound alike, it's just that Toga's voce was deeper and more energetic.

The more he thought about his father's antics the more he wanted to rip out his vocal cords. He smiled at that thinking that he would never have to hear his father's nagging about taking a mate again. An evil smile stretched on his lips before he stepped off the elevator to continue to search for Toga.

The hunt was on.

Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator and quickly caught on to his father' scent the moment he came into the lobby… as well as a familiar, floral scent. Sesshomaru shook the thought that passed through his mind after he caught that smell. It couldn't possibly be… could it? He tried to concentrate more on his father's scent and succeeded in locking on to it. He turned to a few corridors and then was led back to the lobby and then elevator. Sesshomaru figured that Toga would know that he saw through his plan by now and decided to hide. The only place that he would go is to his office and that's just where Sesshomaru was going.

Once he was back up on his floor, he calmly walked to Toga's office. The demon employees could feel that he was anything but calm. Even the humans could feel the annoyance coming from the taiyoukai and didn't dare look at him as he past by.

Sesshomaru finally reached his father's office but the scent wasn't coming from there, it was coming from his own. He walked the few steps to his office and opened the door ready to give the mongrel what he deserved. When he looked inside, shock and confusion shown on his face before he masked it.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked in.

The girl in question stopped filing papers, a bit surprised to see him but smiled at him and replied with, "Well I needed a job and found an ad to become a personal assistant for here and thought that I should try it."

Ad for an assistant, what ad? His father was finally going to get rid of the little imp. Sesshomaru briefly wondered why his father would do it or what the toad could do to upset him. It was hard getting on Toga's bad side, they would have to do something really drastic and insanely stupid.

"An assistant you say?" Sesshomaru said hoping that she would elaborate to which she didn't disappoint.

"Yes, I went through an interview and everything with Mr. Taisho yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"Other than I had no knowledge about this, no. Then again, my father is very spontaneous."

Rin knitted her eyebrows together thinking deeply before saying, "That's funny, I would have thought that he would have said something to you. I mean he assigned me to be your assistant."

Sesshomaru mauled this over in his thoughts, the old dog was plotting something bigger than he thought. His thoughts were halted when he heard a slight rumbling from the stomach from the woman.

"Perhaps we could talk more about this during lunch."

Rin blushed a bit knowing that he heard her pains of hunger clearly. He didn't even have to have sensitive hearing to hear it, it was just that loud. She smiled sheepishly at him before nodding and together they left out of the office.

Toga came out of his hiding spot with a satisfied smile on his face. He certainty didn't think that his eldest would fall so easily into his scheme. He was very surprised that his plan was working so well and it was even better that they knew each other. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until Sesshomaru finally realized that having someone permanent in his life was the best thing that could ever happen to him. He could almost hear the wedding bells and see little ones running around driving him crazy. As he headed back up to his office to get some work done, one thought came to his mind, where was his assistant?

_**~F~W~B~**_

"Let me guess, you need another latte?" A girl asked from behind the counter with an amused smile on her face.

The green toad sighed as he once again returned into the coffee shop to try again at getting a hot coffee for Sesshomaru. He was determined to please his master but it was so hard trying when he knew that he would fail again. He lost count on how many times it's been now. All he knew was that he couldn't let the drink get single degree lower.

He sighed after getting the latte, maybe he should ask to retire along with Toga instead of working for his son. His master did offer him a nice summer home in the Caribbean or Hawaii either to vacation in or to live out the rest of his days if he did. Jaken imagined that if Sesshomaru were like this now, he would hate to see what it was like when he took over. Well, standing there at the counter wondering wasn't going to keep a coffee hot.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Both Sesshomaru and Rin had a nice lunch with light conversation, mainly about what he expected her to do since she was going to be his assistant. It still was a bit of a surprise that his father would do something like this and he was going to make sure to have a nice father and son chat with him.

Besides the annoyance he was feeling, he was feeling content around the little female. She did always have a way of seeing through him and knowing what to say even though they haven't know each other for a long time. As they talked, his mind went back to the last night that they spent together as a couple. He had known her long enough to start a relationship with her though it was very short lived. They had been dating for almost seven months when he decided to move their relationship up to the next step. They had a nice dinner and went out dancing before bringing her back to his place. It wasn't meant to be after that night.

A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes.

"Sess, are you okay?" She said as she placed a small hand over one of his large one.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a slight smirk and said, "I'm fine, I was just in the middle of my thoughts trying to sort everything."

"You're always thinking so much, your head will explode eventually." She said as she giggled at her own joke but stopped seeing him look so serious. She was about to apologize when he said.

"I suppose you're right, my head is hurting just a bit but it's not only because of that."

Rin smiled knowing just what he meant. She don't know how many stories she heard about his troublesome father but it was clear that he was the only one that could make Sesshomaru loose it.

"You know he only wants the best for you, no matter how embarrassing he goes about it. He's a parent."

He smirked at her before saying, "I believe you're right again although I don't favor his ways. How about we go back to the office now, I need to find my father and let him know that I'm done with his report."

The two of them then left the restaurant and headed back to the building. When they arrived, they went strait up to their floor hoping to find Toga, he was going home now and nothing was going to stop him. He was there far longer than he planned anyway.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Sesshomaru had never felt so tired before in his life. No, he always felt like this after spending a day with his father. At least his entire day hasn't been too much of a waste but it was one that he would rather forget. As he walked inside of the apartment, a delicious smell filled his nose. He followed it to the kitchen to see Kagome standing in front of the stove, in one of his shirts as always, cooking dinner.

She turned to him and smiled before greeting him. "Hey Maru, how was your day."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he pulled out a chair and plopped down in it to slouch in the seat. Kagome took notice of his posture knowing that his day must have been hard for him to sit like that. She also noticed the large coffee stain on his white shirt. She giggled a bit and turned her attention back on the meal.

"What's with the stain? No wait, do I want to know?" She asked as she went to get some plates.

Sesshomaru sighed, if his father wasn't there, he would kill that little imp. His father had forced more work on him and when he had enough, he got up to leave. Toga tried to convince him to stay but he wasn't going to have any of it. He rushed out the building only to run smack dab into the toad having not seen him because of his shortness. The latte spilled all over him from the impact and he hissed that Jaken actually managed to keep it hot. Really, **really** hot.

"No…no you don't want to know."

Kagome began setting the food on the plates while saying, "My day wasn't so great either."

She then bought the food to the table before saying, "There was this bitch there who was trying to run me off. At least Naraku had given me an early day off, I don't think I could keep calm around her for a full day but I suppose I have to get used to it since I doubt she will quit anytime soon."

Sesshomaru just sat there and looked at his food. He thought he was hungry but he wasn't after all. He didn't feel the need to eat since he lost his appetite thanks to his old man. Kagome noticed this and stood up from her seat. She pulled on his hand to get him up and he allowed her to lead him.

"Go take a nice shower then lay down on your stomach in your room. I know what will help you feel better." She said and he simply nodded and walked off.

After he did that, he settled down in his bed waiting to see what she had in mind of doing. Soon he felt a weight on his back and realized what she was going to do.

Kagome spread her fingers and placed her hands on him. She immediately started to feel him relax and smiled as she continued to massage his back and it became bigger when she started to hear him purr. Eventually he fell asleep and seeing him so relaxed she suddenly started to feel sleepy so she made herself comfortable onside of him and fell asleep as well.


	7. Just One of those Days

Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't be satisfied with this chapter at all. I even rewrote it because I just didn't like it. It's also shorter then what I hoped and I'm sure you'll notice a lot of mistakes since I was just ready to go on and post it. If I feel like it, I might rewrite it but I doubt that will happen. Sorry to all once again.

Also, this chapter wouldn't have even be started without Teensie-sama who gave me the lovely idea that you will see in the beginning.

**THANKS TEENSIE!**

Now on with the chapter, hope you like it.

**

* * *

****Ch.7 Just One of those Days**

Kagome walked inside the office looking very much like a zombie. Sleep had been at an all time low and the reason for it had been her best friend and roommate. A heated blush shown on her face as she remembered all that happened.

She was running through a nice open flower filled field… well, not really. She was dreaming one of her favorite dreams. Although she likes the city for many reasons, nothing beats the great outdoors. The fresh air and wide open spaces was where she truly wanted to be. She sometimes believe it was the fact that she was raised on a shrine that was surrounded by woods. She really liked to believe that she was a person who traveled the forest all over feudal Japan in her past life. Whatever it was didn't matter anyway because she doesn't have the privilege of going out to the country but at least her imagination would never fail her.

Kagome spun around in circles in her dream field much like how a little girl would before falling down from imagined dizziness. She giggled at her childish antics and giggled more when she felt the flowers and grass tickle her neck. The more she squirmed, the more it tickled then she felt something rough… and wet. She tried to stop imagining it but it wouldn't go away.

She hoped that in her awake state, it would stop so reluctantly she broke herself away from her dream and forced herself to wake up without opening her eyes so that she could easily fall back to sleep to find that what she dreamt really wasn't a dream. She still felt that wet thing along her neck. Not only that but she felt one hand squeeze her ass while another stroked her waist line, dipping under her underwear every few strokes.

It felt good…too good and she would have moaned at the sensations if something wasn't totally wrong. Her eyes opened but she couldn't see anything through the darkness of the night. She tried to reach over to turn on the lamp by the bed but couldn't reach it because she was held tightly in place. A growl lowly erupted from in front of her and she stilled, only after a moment of silence did she feel the wet thing against her neck again.

'_What the hell, am I being… licked?'_ she asked in her mind. Suddenly she remembered just where she was.

"M-maru?" She squeaked. He sucked on her neck as a reply.

"Hey fuzz bag, what are you doing?" He sucked harder and a small growl came from him again when she pulled back.

"Sesshomaru, will you quit it. If you don't, I'll kick you in the balls."

Still no reply from him other than the ministrations that he was doing before. She was just at the end of her patience and move her leg back to get her point across when he pinned her down, settled between her spread legs, and started nipping her neck. This time she moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot just under her ear. This was insane, what was she to do. He nipped at that spot and her mind went completely blank as a mew escaped her.

She almost questioned if she was dreaming but knew the truth. She was wide awake, his touches were just too real. She couldn't understand why he was doing this but she couldn't find it in herself to care as one of his clawed hands ripped his shirt that she was using as pajamas to shreds and then settled on her breast. Her buds hardened instantly not being able to resist his touch and she hissed when his mouth settled on her other mound to suckle.

"M-ma…ru." She gasped when he bit onto her gently and pulled.

Any resolve that she had was gone and her hands wove themselves in his silver tresses as her back arched to give him more of herself. Heat pulled in between her thighs when he started grinding his hips against her. Kagome couldn't believe how easily she was giving into him. Her body and her mind betrayed her reason to not do anything intimate with her best friend. However, a small voice of reason did keep nagging in the back of her mind that this was horribly wrong. She stomped on that little voice the more he praised her body and kicked it away.

His other claws settled on her hip ready to destroy her pajama shorts. He ripped almost half-way when he stopped. His body suddenly felt heavy and he went completely limp. Was this some twisted joke because if it was, she's not laughing.

Kagome struggled to get from underneath him then punched him in his arm.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru!" She growled. How dare he wake her up, make her hot and bothered, and then completely stop.

"Hey fuzz bag, don't play with me you better explain this shit right now."

There was still no response from him. Having enough of his silence, she switched the lamp on in order to show him how angry she was but upon looking at him, she discovered that his eyes were closed.

"Maru, don't play with me…Maru?"

She really observed him and noticed his breath even and deep and face totally relaxed. He was sleeping. She knows that he couldn't have fallen asleep so quickly and easily if he was awake so she was very confused at what just happened.

'_Was he… had he been sleep… the entire **fucking** time?!'_ She thought with shock as she also had in mind that she was going to completely take advantage of him.

She felt dirty, very dirty, and above all she was frustrated and still very turned on. She had to get out of his bed and take a long cold shower to calm her raging nerves. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a very long night and a very awkward morning. She decided that she was going to get Sesshomaru a date for the sake of her sanity.

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome woke up the next day feeling horrible. She couldn't sleep at all after her discovery because everything just kept replaying over and over again. At least it was the weekend and she could be lazy all day. She hoped that some coffee would help her feel better. She headed for the kitchen and just as she entered, reason of her problems came walking from the bathroom.

"Ah Kagome, good morning. I was wondering where you were. I was a bit surprised to see you not in my bed. What happened, did you realize that your room was bigger than mine or something?" Sesshomaru teased as he finished drying his hair with a towel.

She just stood there and looked at him. She has seen his body fully clothed and unclothed so she shouldn't be embarrassed to see him in nothing but lose sweatpants but she couldn't help but blush at his state of dress. His frame was perfect tall with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Muscles that held much power under pale skin that was soft and smooth. Long pure silver tresses that she would love to have tangled up in her fingers…

She tried to shake it off before he noticed but with his hand on her shoulder, and all of the memories that it bought up from the following night, her mind became fuzzy.

"Gome?" His deep voice pierced through her thoughts and bought her back to reality as well stirred up something else deep within her.

"O-oh yea, my room was bigger." She blurted out recalling his question and moving away from him.

He raised an eyebrow to that then said, "You're agreeing with me, what's wrong."

She looked dumbfounded at him and replied, "Nothing's wrong."

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms, "Stupid girl, may I remind you that you are not a skillful liar."

She looked away from him and placed her arms behind her back not sure how to exactly ask him what was on her mind but she knew that she had to. She looked up at him and his eyes had concern in them telling her that it was alright to say it.

"Maru… have you ever… I don't know, did you have any err, _weird_ dreams last night?"

The look of confusion passed on his face before he said, "No, I didn't really dream anything at all, why did you ask?"

He didn't know at all what he did, now how was she to approach this matter. What was she to say to him.

"Kagome." Her name rolled off his tongue so smoothly and she had to take a few steps away from him. This tension was getting to be a bit too much for her.

"Eh, you know what, forget I asked…" She said as she turned around to leave but his hand grabbing her wrist stopped her from going. He then pulled her closer to him and used a single finger to tilt her head so that their eyes could meet. His other hand stroked her cheek gently.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked sincerely. She had never seen him so considerate like this and she really did just want to melt in his grasp and spill her heart out to him.

Kagome unconsciously leaned her head in his hand. Maybe she should put everything on the line, maybe she should reveal her feelings. She wasn't sure about how he would feel but she would sure feel a hell of a lot better.

She looked deep into his burning ambers then said, "Maru I think I…"

"Holy shit, are you two gettin' it on? How the hell did he get you to agree with it Kags?"

The two occupants of the apartment snapped their heads to where the voice came from to find a smirking Inuyasha leaning on the door frame. Then realization hit Kagome hard about how close she was to Sesshomaru and she pushed him away from her. He then looked to Kagome when she had a look of pure shock and embarrassment on her face after moving away from his brother.

"What's wrong with you wench? Did you lovers get into a little spat?" the hanyou said with a laugh.

A growl was heard on side of him and he turned to see his death glaring brother. "Perhaps it is because you barged in our privacy as if you owned the place. How the hell did you get in, I remember taking the keys from you."

Inuyasha waved off an uncaring hand then said, "I got dozens of copies, Kags isn't the only one who loses keys."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing, "State your business and get the fuck out."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he had a second head. Sesshomaru was the king of self-control but he could see it slipping, he could see the anger and aggravation rolling off him. He decided to fess up while his half-brother still had patience.

While the brothers talked, Kagome was thankful for the distraction, it allowed her to calm down and think logically. What was she thinking! Was she really going to tell him her deepest darkest secret just because of a little incident that happened last night. With Inuyasha and Koga being the only ones she dated, she must to have become a ball of female hormones over the years and her treacherous body wanted her to do the inevitable with Sesshomaru just because of this situation.

Apparently not only did he needed to get laid but she did too.

It was only then that the day went on and it was obvious that Kagome was fighting a battle deep within her mind. Sesshomaru decided not to press on the matter knowing that she would tell him when the time was right. But she didn't talk at the end of the day, or the next day, or for the rest of the week. She also haven't been taking over his room when it was bed time either and although he wanted to know what was going on with her, he would not force her to tell.

Kagome arrived to her floor and stumbled out of the elevator. She still wasn't used to the trip and the lack of sleep made it even worse. Then to top it off, the annoying chuckle of her coworker made it's way into her ears and taunted her.

"Coming in here looking like that and late again? Mr. Haetori does not tolerate irresponsible employees. He'll send your drunk ass out on the streets where it belongs."

Kagome's head slowly turned to the wind witch and a demon like growl came from her which was enough to make Kagura sit up strait in her chair.

"I'm **not** drunk." She snapped, she was not in the mood to deal with her.

Kagura rolled her eyes and pulled her nail filer before saying, "Could have fooled me."

"Whatever, I'm not in a good mood so leave me the hell alone." Kagome said as she turned to walk away.

Kagura frowned not liking how Kagome was talking to her, she didn't care if she was Naraku's assistant. She stood up and stalked over to Kagome and whipped her around to face her.

She pointed a sharp manicured nail at her while growling, "Look here you little wench, I've been here longer than you and I'm older than you, just because you're PMS-ing doesn't mean you should talk to me anyway you want."

Kagome then glared at her so coldly that Kagura shivered from the intensity of it. In fact the room was feeling cold as her miko energy rolled off her. Kagura's eyes widened as she was having second thoughts on taunting the woman in front of her.

"Well then, because I'm PMS-ing, that would be you cue to blow off. Any female would know that but then again, you must not be one for harassing me every fucking chance you get."

Kagome then stormed over to her office leaving Kagura to gawk at her back. Hearing whispers and laughs around her, the demoness turned to see some of her other coworkers witnessing what just happened. She hissed and they all scattered back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Well all but one.

"Looks like someone's been out-bitched." A man sang in a feminine voice.

Kagura turned to the man and gritted threw her teeth, "It's not funny Jakotsu, and get back to work."

"Seems like you lost your spunk, can't believe that the new girl tamed you." Jakotsu said while leaning against her desk.

Kagura walked back and sat down while blowing out a huff of air. "I hate her."

"Honey, you hate any female that proves to be competition to get Naraku and from the looks of it, you're losing because he sure has been showing signs that he's interested in her." He said as he left while laughing a bit.

_**~F~W~B~**_

She was struggling really hard to stay awake while reading some documents but when she realize that she's been reading the same sentence for the last twenty minutes, she dropped her head to her desk. She cursed her best friend and was now wishing that he stayed in London. Then she took it back, it was hard being apart from him but now that they were together again, she had been the happiest woman alive. She was just grumpy from no sleep is all.

She needed her coffee, she realized, she haven't drunk any this morning. She hoped that a little sugar induced caffeine would perk her up. She could almost smell it…no, she really **could** smell it. Maybe she was in need of sleep so badly, she was able to hallucinate smells.

"I had a feeling that you could use some coffee, I'm glad that I trusted my instincts." The voice of her boss filled the room and drifted into her ears.

She slowly lifted her head and saw the foam cup with steam coming from the top of it. She then looked to the man beside her and with a weak smile, thanked him and took the drink. Naraku leaned against her desk as she savored the taste of the warm coffee.

After a moment of silence, Naraku asked, "Ms. Higurashi, is something wrong? Is something happening at your home?"

He knew he shouldn't get in her business but as an employer, he saw that it was important to know if there was anything distressing his employees. If so, he figured that he could help her, maybe drop by and help her fix her problems.

Kagome looked away not sure what to say. There was some problems at home alright but it wasn't something that she was ready to say or he needed to hear.

"No, I just haven't been able to sleep well is all. I think I need a new bed." She half lied as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I could guarantee you a great place that sells high quality mattresses for reasonable prices." He said as he moved a bit closer to her.

Kagome looked down into her cup wishing to be alone at the moment but the assistant is to never be truly alone at work being that they have to work so close to their employer.

"Um… thanks."

Naraku sighed, she wasn't telling him something but he figured that he'll eventually get it from her one way or another. He continued to stand, a bit more closer now, as she finished the contents of her cup.

When Kagome figured that he had something to say, she asked, "Anything else you need sir?"

Naraku took in a deep breath, well it was now or never. He had to tell her what's been on his mind for a while now.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm sure you know, being that you are in charge of my calendar, that there is an annual ball in just a few more weeks. As much as I dread going to them, I must represent my company."

Kagome looked up at him, she knew this even before she started working. Sesshomaru often told her about it and the other work functions that his father had been to before he left. Why did he tell her this?

As if reading her mind, He looked at her before walking over to her window and looked down at the city below before continuing, "It is sponsored by Taisho Corps. this year and everyone is required to bring… a date."

She tilted her head, still not catching on. He turned to her and with a wry smile said, "I have not the time to find a suitable companion but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

Kagome's eyes shot open, she was fully awake now. He wanted to take her… as his date?

"It will be strictly business, all you have to do is stay by my side, mingle a bit, and be you. I'll give you a bonus for it, you will deserve it if you agree with Mr. Taisho in charge of things. I have to admit, these events aren't the type of things that I like either but they are necessary."

Kagome placed her near empty cup down and thought for a moment. He was asking for her help, it was her duty as his assistant to assist him. She wasn't sure about this but the extra money that she'll earn form going wouldn't hurt.

"I-I guess I'll go with you-"

The moment she said that, there was a scream outside. Naraku growled and muttered, "Now what's wrong with that woman. Kami, why do I keep Kagura?"

Kagome smiled and when Naraku saw her smile, he smiled as well.

"I guess that settles it then, we have plenty of time to talk more on the subject, lets just get back to work." He said as he left her side and out of her office to his own.

Kagome nodded and feeling a bit energized, got through her day.

_**~F~W~B~**_

It was night time once again, Kagome dreaded that time. Sesshomaru had turned in early having another hard day at work. Apparently, his father had been working him to the bone and has stayed up late at night finishing up documents for the company.

She stood in his doorway and would have awed at him really, he looked too innocent for his own good. This was virtually one of the moments that he wasn't perfect. His hair was spread everywhere and he even snores a bit, not enough to wake someone up from sleep but it was still there and he was faintly whimpering like a pup. She also noticed that he even held a slight blush on his cheeks and his hands were twitching like crazy.

Those hands, she wondered just what he was dreaming… that is if he was dreaming, then she decided that she didn't want to know. She had an idea because of the things he did to her. It was because of what happened between them that she was afraid of sleeping with him. It wasn't because of him, she just couldn't trust herself around him.

With that thought in mind, she closed his door then walked to her own room. It did seem much bigger with just her little self in it… and colder. She crawled into bed hoping for sleep to take her but as she laid down, eyes fixed on the ceiling, she knew that it was going to be another restless night.


	8. Back to Basics

Seriously, I know it's been like forever since updated this fic and for that I'm sorry. And yes, there has been trouble dealing with my laziness, writer's block, misdirected muse to other stories, computer failure but that is no excuse for me posting this as late as I am now. As I said in GKOD, that since I'm done with that fic, I'm going to try to put full concentration on this story and a few of the others that I've neglected but still have patience with me. This was quite a hard chapter to write meaning that I've rewritten it maybe like 3 or 4 times and in my opinion, it's somewhat of a filler... so sorry again if it's not to your liking. Because I think I got over this hurdle, I can move on to the next chapter which I've already started planning how I kinda want it to go.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Back to Basics**

Kagome woke up from fitful dreams to a wonderful scent. She didn't want to wake up fully but it wasn't like she had slept well. Rolling out of bed, she walked slowly while rubbing her eyes to where the smell was coming from. She ended up in the kitchen and paused at the sight before her. Her roommate stood at the stove with his long silver hair bound in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and black sweats riding dangerously low around his waist which gave her a thought that he might have slept in the nude last night. She knows that he does occasionally but with how circumstances turned out recently, the knowledge made her blush quite heavily.

"Like what you see?" His voice cleared the fog within her mind and when she came back to reality, she realized that even though he was still cooking, he was looking at her just over his shoulder.

Kagome looked away hoping that he didn't see the redness in her face which came not from the embarrassment of being caught but the heat she felt ogling him. She took a step back, ready to run out the kitchen and shut herself back in her room but this wasn't right. Sesshomaru is her friend and the one who has helped her many times in the past and still is helping her. It was wrong of her to act the way she is now. The two of them had many encounters like this before, hell, they saw each other naked a handful of times. Surely one **very**awkward night shouldn't stand in the way of their friendship.

_'You need to stop overreacting Kagome, besides, that little __**incident**__ was long ago and I'm sure another won't happen.'_

Mind made up she put on a large smile and finally replied as she got closer to him and looked around him, "Yea, I'll say. That food looks great! Fix me a plate while you're at it."

Sesshomaru always liked his meals cooked in the traditional Japanese way and he never left anything out. The steamed rice was already sitting on the side next to the miso soup, tamagoyaki and everything else. The only thing that wasn't quite finished yet was the fish but her nose was telling her that it wouldn't be long.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he checked on the status of the fish. "You are lucky I made enough."

Kagome then left his side and sat down at the table. "As if you'll let me starve."

The inu then moved the fish off the stove and onto a plate ready to be served, a small smile graced his lips since his back was turned to the young woman. She had not been herself for quite a while in which she was always nervous around him. He was still curious as to what brought that on but will try to get the answer from her another time.

"Kami forbids what would happen if I were to allow that to happen." After fixing the plates, he bought them over to the table and placed one in front of her before moving to his seat.

"I know right! Tell ya what, I'll make a special treat for you for being such a good boy."

He was just about to take a bite of fish when he gave her his full attention for what she said. "Strawberry Daifuku?"

"You bet."

Her smile was dazzling and he couldn't help allowing yet another to show, she was offering to make his most favorite treat after all. "Maybe I should make breakfast more often."

Waving him off as she ate some miso soup, she replied. "Nah, you'll make the same thing every morning. Face it, you like the different twist I'm good for with food. You need me or else your life will be predictable and boring.

His large clawed hand reached over the small table and cupped the side of his face. Kagome froze instantly wondering what he was doing. She felt his thumb wipe the side of her mouth before he pulled his hand back and licked the bit of food that was on her face. "Hn... You're right. I need you."

Kagome stiffened more, if that was possible then looked down and started picking her food. There was innocence in his eyes, his words, and actions but the feelings they stirred up within her were causing her turmoil. It was yet another many things he did with her, why does she keep reacting this way?

"Gome, are you there?" The concerned rumble of her inu friend's voice bought her back to reality. The young woman mentally shook off her thoughts and looked up at him shaking her head and wondering why was he asking.

"I noticed that you were zoned out when I asked you a question." He said before eating his rice with the grace he was known for.

"Well, what is the question?"

Sesshomaru finished chewing slowly before going for the miso soup as of his companion was starting to get irritated with him taking his time which caused him to nearly drop his facade to smirk when he heard her human growl.

"You should have been listening to me instead of letting your head float into the clouds." The smirk finally broke out on his face.

"Just tell me fuzz bag, or no treat for you."

Sesshomaru glared at her. Whether he told her or not, he still expected her to make the daifuku no matter what. She knew better to say that she's going to do something then take it back just because she wasn't getting her way. But he decided to be the mature one and repeat his question.

"I asked how was your job going for you and if that Kagura woman was still harassing you?"

He remembered on numerous occasions where Kagome would complain about her coworker and yesterday she seemed even more tired than normal. However, he did not expect her to laugh as if the matter was nothing but a joke.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck then muttered, "Well she verbally assaulted me and I kinda went off on her. Didn't mean to but..." She paused not sure if she wanted him to know that she wanted him to know that she haven't been sleeping well. She decided that it was best to keep that information to herself as she was sure he would start to question her. "but I'm kinda glad I did."

Sesshomaru caught her moment of hesitation to finish her sentence but ignored it... for now. "Everyone learns the hard way not to piss off Kagome Higurashi." That caused the young woman to laugh once again.

"Yea well, she'll probably still glare at me and I could probably expect to be the center of the next office rumors soon enough since the boss asked me to accompany him to that ball you dad's company is hosting."

That gained the youkai's full attention and he looked up to face her. "You're going to the ball?"

Kagome noticed the surprise in his tone and she looked him in the eye. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you yesterday. Well it's not like I was able to spend time with you last night anyway. Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru just continued to look at her in silence and she could tell that he wanted to say one thing but was probably going to say something else. "No, nothing is wrong. Just didn't expect for you to be so... involved in your workplace so soon, especially with how you can be sometimes."

Her eyes narrowed at his response, out of all things, she didn't expect him to say something like that. "What, you expected me to be the clumsy newbie?"

He raised his hands in his defense. "Just going off previous experiences."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she recalls what he meant. All projects and large assignments they've worked on together, she never seemed focused and screwed up a lot of things then it was only at the last minute did everything seemed to come together. "I did grow up some, fuzz bag.

A deep chuckled bubbled out of him. The very fact that she still uses her nickname for him let him know how much of the same she still was. "Could have fooled me but whatever you say."

"Yea well, what about you. I was told that it was mandatory to bring a date."

The demon still hasn't forgiven his father for that little rule he made. He sighed. "Unfortunately that is true and I have not found an escort. I suppose I should before father decides for me..." Not that he has been trying already, she could hear that in his tone and so badly she wanted to soothe him.

Sesshomaru didn't want to be stuck with the women that his father picked for him, he didn't really know them other than they are daughters and nieces that he had been introduced to over the years from various business partners. He didn't know that many women outside the workplace, especially since he hasn't been back home for long, and he certainly didn't like the thought of going up to a perfect stranger and most likely giving them the wrong impression. There just had to be someone...

"Hey Maru, let's go out and do something. We haven't done anything together in what feels like forever and the day is nice, why spend it inside?"

He turned to her with a raised brow. "Like what?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, it's been awhile since she went to the mall. She had to keep every penny she had to pay off bills for her apartment, it was part of the reason why she didn't like shopping. She couldn't buy anything but now that she has a job and her friend helping her out she can splurge a bit. "Well... I do need to find a nice dress."

Sesshomaru glared at her, she wanted to go shopping, and he completely dreaded shopping. All the scents fusing together and the noise always grated on his nerves. "Can't Sango go with you?"

"Sango works today."

"Can't I just call my father's tailor to come and make a dress for you."

"Heck no, that's too expensive for me." Kagome saw that he was about to reply to her when she stopped him. "No, you will not buy it for me. You're already helping me enough. I'm a big girl with my own income now so I want to buy my own."

Sesshomaru gave her a blank look and she pouted. "All I wanna do is spend time with you but you don't seem like you don't wanna be around me. I guess I'll just go... all on my own..."

Sesshomaru growled, he hated when she pulled that sad puppy look on him, it was one thing he could never resist. Suddenly he had a thought in his mind. "Fine, I'll go but you might regret it."

Kagome jumped him with a huge smile and hugged him tight. "Thanks Maru!"

_**~F~W~B~**_

Kagome growled, so this what he meant. He decided that since she was making him go with her, he was going to pick out her dress. She didn't see any harm with that, he had a wonderful taste in nearly everything so she happily agreed. She did not expect for him to push her into the dressing room the moment they entered a store telling her not to leave. Still she trusted him up until he returned and showed her the first of many dresses she was going to wear.

"I'm not putting this on Maru! Get me something else." In her hands was a long but very puffy, incredibly frilly, and bright pink dress. It was like a baby doll's worst nightmare.

"Either put it on or I'll leave you here and you'll be stranded." He drawled through the door. Oh yea, she almost forgot he took her clothes the moment he arrived back.

The young woman let out a loud, frustrating groan and when the youkai heard the dress rustle through the door, he put on a smug smirk. The door opened moments later Kagome stood there with a blank look.

"I wore it now can you find me something else?"

Sesshomaru turned away with an "Hn" and went back searching through the racks allowing her to go back and finally get the pink marshmallow off.

The moment that Kagome was standing in the compact space in just her underwear, she was presented with dress number two.

"You fuzz bag!"

That smirk of his widened and he nearly laughed. "Just wear it."

He heard her mutter curses as she slipped on the dress then forcefully opened the door, she looked at him with a death glare and this time he did chuckle deeply. This monstrosity of a dress was an incredibly short, metallic yellow plastic type that felt as uncomfortable as it looked. It stuck out every which way and seemed like it would not bend.

"Glad you think this shit is funny, now find me a more **reasonable**dress. This one itches." She growled while pulling the fabric away from her skin.

"I warned you that you would regret bringing me here. Go on and that that one off, I shall be back."

Kagome slammed the door behind her as she yelled, "Just give me something normal okay. Nothing puffy or colorful, just a plain average dress."

He left her once more to find something and returned after several moments. He tossed a gray dress over the door and she looked at it suspiciously. It seemed normal enough. Touching the material, it felt a bit stiff, almost as if it might have been made with wool. Finally she held it up against her and her face dropped. He found her a plain, average dress alright, emphasis on plain. She sighed and put it on knowing that he wasn't going to get her another dress or put on her clothes until she did so and opened the door.

"I look like a nun." She said as she held up the skirt of the dress.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in thought as he cupped his chin with a finger and then replied, "I was actually thinking more along the lines of one of the American Amish women."

Another glare was directed at him in a silent way of saying, "as if that makes me feel any better."

"Okay, I understand. I'll find something better, I promise." He said as he gently pushed her back inside the dressing room.

Kagome tore the dress off her body and waited for the inu to return, his words seemed honest enough but the glint in his eyes told her that he had one more thing in store for her. Hopefully it's a really nice dress she could wear to the party, but who knew when it came to that dog sometimes.

She couldn't tell how long she had been in the dressing room but she was starting to get impatient. She was almost considering walking out in her undies to see what he was up to and then find a dress herself. She opened the door a crack only to have a shimmery red material thrust into her face. She looked at it then looked at him narrowing her eyes as she took it.

"This better be good Sesshomaru."

His face was an emotionless mask which she couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad thing. "Don't worry, it will."

She didn't take her eyes off him as she slipped back in the dressing room and just went about putting the dress on. After figuring out how to place on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and her face turned as red as the fabric, or more like sewn up scrap material. It was a halter dress that had a loose but plunging neckline giving everyone a good view of the outlines of her breast and no back at all. The dress wasn't as short as the yellow disaster he found earlier but it stopped at her knees, the only thing was that it hugged her body and had two long slits that stopped just under her hips. The shimmer came from the red and gold sequins sewn throughout the dress.

What the hell was he thinking? She'll look like a hooker wearing something like this out in public.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the seat in front of the dressing rooms just waiting for her to come out. He just couldn't resist this one last dress knowing that her reaction to it would be priceless. Then the door opened and the first thing he saw was the annoyed expression.

"You've made your point you know. I'll never drag you to the mall again." She said with one hand on her hip.

"Oh, I think I'm starting to like it here." He said as he stood up and grabbed her hand just as she was turning away to go back into the dressing room. He then pulled her close to him and muttered, "Don't be so mad Gome, I'm only trying to have fun with my friend whom I haven't done anything with for quite some time."

Now when he said it like that, the frustration she felt before melted away. She then started to do a few model poses. "So tell me, does this dress make me look fat?"

Sesshomaru chuckled before letting his eyes run up and down her body. "From a male's point of view, I would have to say that it is quite sexy on you. It shows off the curve of your ass quite perfectly." To get his point across, he grabbed her earning a squeak of surprise.

Kagome blushed deeply. "Pervert."

"Hey, you did say that I needed to get laid. So how much you go for?"

She slapped him on his chest then pulled away from him before going back into the dressing room. "Can you find me a real dress please? A modest one I can wear to the ball but nothing ridiculously over the top."

He then went off to find yet another dress. Moments later, there was a tapping at the door and Kagome opened it up a crack and was handed a violet dress. The dress skirt was a bit slinky, and looked as if it would move with her body and the top part was strapless and made to look something like a corset with a beautiful black with silver trimming flower pattern embroidered within it. All in all, the material felt soft and silky and she hoped that it would look decent on her.

The door opened once more and Sesshomaru observed the dress on her once again then nodded. "I knew it would look good on you. I had my eye on that one the moment we walked into this store."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. It was so like him to put her through a lot of trouble just because he couldn't get his way then make it up in the end. "It is a nice dress, so I guess I won't stay mad for the crazy ones you made me wear in the beginning."

"Yes, as much as much as I like seeing the curve of your ass, I think I like the view of your cleavage much more." He said as he made to grab her yet again. That dress did make her breast fuller. She rolled her eyes as she slapped his hands away.

"Liar, I know you're an ass man so stop playing around and give me my clothes. This is the one I'm buying."

He did as she requested just before the door closed to allow her to change into her normal clothes.

_**~F~W~B~**_

As Kagome was getting settled in her bed, she felt that everything was truly back to normal. After they left that store, they stopped at the food court to grab a little lunch then then hit one more store to look for shoes to go with the dress. Of course he made he try on some ridiculous shoes as well, many of them too high for her to even stand in. In the end, she decided on some modest open-toed, three-inch silver heels. Despite the perverseness Sesshomaru showed her earlier, it didn't make her nervous. She was just glad that she could finally move on with her life and enjoy her best friend's company. Only one more thing needed to be done before she could say that all was well in the universe.

Sesshomaru was reading a novel in his bed when he felt a weight at his gut that knocked the wind out of him. Sitting up, he saw Kagome straddling him and growled lightly.

"I hate it when you do that."

Kagome just giggled and replied, "Consider that as payback for the dresses you made me wear today."

He growled again then grinned evilly. Kagome saw the change in his expression and jumped up to try and leave but in a flash he had her pinned down on his bed. Kagome tried to fight him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Maru, let me up."

"Hn... I don't think so." He purred as he snuggled into her breast and closed his eyes. "You always use me as a pillow, I believe I should return the favor."

Kagome sighed but smiled nonetheless. It was nice to have things go back to normal, she could only hope that it would stay this way.


End file.
